a CCS fanfic
by ShiningStarr
Summary: [COMPLETE] Sakura: 17, pretty, artist, unpopular. Syaoran: 17, gorgeous, smart, athletic, popular. Mix these two thoroughly, add love, baste with a tsunami, and enjoy! PLZ READ!
1. Chapter 1

Hey fellow fictioneers. This is my first CCS story. I hope you like it! And for future reference, _Kero isn't in this story._ sorry...  
Reminder1: thoughts are in _ITALICS_.

**_DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately, I don't own CCS. I do own the plot though. Don't steal it. RAWR._**

* * *

Chapter 1: Strange, Familiar Faces

There he sat in the front of the class looking as gorgeous as ever. He wore the same thing as every other guy in the school but he made the uniform look so much better. It seemed to fit him better.

He had a light blue polo on with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and the maroon tie pulled out slightly from his neck only so that he could move his neck comfortably.

She sat on the right row of the room in the class near the back. She was a girl of 17, in good shape with a good figure, only she hid it in the somewhat baggy shirts she wore everyday. She wasn't very popular, but she had a good group of friends.

She was about 5' 8" with light brown hair and emerald green eyes. She was Sakura Kinomoto. He was about 6' 2" with dark brown hair and ferocious amber eyes. He was Syaoran Li.

Syaoran was, you could say, the absolute hottest guy you would ever meet, without a doubt and he had been voted most popular, most athletic and most gorgeous for the past 3 years of his high school life and Sakura had been voted the most artistic for the past 3 as well.

She had always had a crush on Syaoran but she knew that he didn't even know she existed. Whenever she passed him in the hallway, he was always surrounded by a group of jocks, his best guy friends, and a cluster of cheerleader girls.

She would glance at him and walk past him quickly only she never noticed that she was also glanced at when she went past.

She was in Calculus, 7th period, and was totally lost. She had always gotten help from her friends, older brother and father, but she still never really got it. He however, was a straight A student in all of his classes and was all of the teacher's favorites.

She looked up at the clock, only five more minutes. "There will be an 8 weeks test 3 weeks from now on Friday, so start studying now." The teacher said as she walked over to the white board to erase some notes.

Sakura quickly scribbled the notes down as best she could and mentally slapped herself for staring at Syaoran for the better part of the class again. She would just have to ask her best friend Tomoyo for the notes again.

The students put their things away and sat silently for the remaining 5 minutes, some tried passing notes but they received hard glares from the teacher.

Sakura stood up as the bell rang, along with the rest of the class and waited for the people in front of her to move. She was about 3 feet from the doorway when someone bumped into the back of her, "Excuse me!" she said accusingly as she turned around.

She stopped dead as she realized who she had just said that to, "Oh…sorry Li-san." She blushed. She went quickly out the door with a pair of eyes following after her.

* * *

She made her way to her locker through the crowded hallways and saw a familiar face beside her locker, "Tomoyo!" she called relieved. 

"Sakura!" she waved back. "Do you need my notes again?" she teased as Sakura opened her locker.

"How did you know?" Sakura asked embarrassed. "Because you always do!" Tomoyo smiled warmly at her best friend and cousin.

"Oh, Sakura, I forgot to tell you, I can't give you a ride home today! I have to stay after school for a little while and help the put together a video for Media Arts!" she said suddenly.

"Oh, that's okay Tomoyo, I can walk. It's no problem!" she smiled happily. "My house isn't too far away!"

"Are you sure? I can ask my teacher if I can take you home and come back!" Tomoyo grabbed her hands. "No, it's okay! Really!" Sakura smiled.

Tomoyo looked at with a few different faces for a minute and then sighed, "All right. I will make it up to you tomorrow! I'll take you out for ice cream! My treat!" Tomoyo smiled. "All right! Sounds good to me!" Sakura smiled as Tomoyo handed her her Calc. notebook.

* * *

Sakura made her way downstairs and out to the lobby only to find it pouring rain outside. "Hoooeee…" she sighed as she leaned her head against the cold glass on the door. 

The people behind her made their way to other doors but gave her disapproving looks for being so rude. She didn't see them however; she was deep in her misery about thinking about the fact that she would have to walk about 15 miles to her house in the rain.

Eventually mostly everyone had gone home and the very few people who were left were strewn about the large lobby. She had decided to wait for a few minutes to see if the rain would stop or at least lighten up, but to her demise, it only worsened.

She sighed and ran her hands over her hair and pulled out her hair ties that held her hair in pigtails. She put them onto her wrist and let her bag down onto the ground beside her.

She wiped off the fog on the glass with her hand and looked out, "I'm gonna get so wet…" she sighed to herself and picked her bag back up.

* * *

Syaoran and the rest of the soccer team had found out that practice for that day was cancelled due to the rain and the gym had been overtaken by the cheerleaders. Syaoran had stayed behind in the locker room while everyone else had left and when he finally came out he heard the rain outside. "So much for the car wash…" he laughed to himself as he entered the lobby. 

He waved to a few people casually and came around to the doors when he saw her standing there in front of the door. "Weird…she's usually gone by now…" he thought to himself.

He went to the door at opposite side from her but stopped when he saw the sad look on her face as she looked out at the rain.

He looked around at the few people in the lobby; they seemed to be caught up in their own activities. He took a breath and walked slowly over to the door beside her.

"Hey." He said looking out of the door he was in front of.

She didn't seem to hear him at first but said 'hey' as if it was just an automatic answer. She glanced over at him and hey eyes grew wide. "Oh…h-hey." She said nervously. She looked back out the door.

"I'm Syaoran." He turned to look at her. She seemed a bit flustered. "I know." She said without thinking. "I mean…I've seen you around the halls for the past 3 years." She smiled nervously.

"Yeah, I've seen you around too. Your name's Sakura?" he asked turning to face her.

"Yeah." She said simply. "Funny how we've never really talked to each other…going to the same school for three years."

"Yeah...weird. Well...it's kind of a big school and…we just hang out with different people I suppose." He smiled again.

_He's so cute when he smiles_… she said to herself mentally. "Yeah…" she felt very awkward talking to him. She'd never spoken one word to this gorgeous…beautiful… athletic man. "So…are you gonna start studying for Calculus today like the teacher suggested?" she was trying to make small talk, anything just so there wouldn't be that awkward and irritating pause in conversation. "Oh…yeah. A little bit every night. I could cram the last night if I wanted to I guess…but…studying every night helps you remember things better."

There was almost no one else left in the lobby; one or two people maybe.

"I'm not very good at studying. I'm not very good at Calculus for that matter either." She laughed. _Wow…we're actually just…talking like normal people!_ She thought to herself amazedly.

"Really? Is it hard for you? Wow...I find it pretty easy. I wanted to take Advanced, but since it's our senior year I figured I'd take a little bit easy." He smiled.

_If he keeps smiling like this I'm going to say something I'll regret later on…_ she warned herself. "Yeah…I'm just not very good at math period. I have to get help from all of my friends and my brother and my dad…I still don't get it though."

"Bye Syaoran!" someone called as they went out the door. "See ya!" he turned around quickly and waved to the person.

"Maybe I could help you?" he offered. "I have an A in Cal. Maybe we could stay after school sometimes and I could help you?"

"Uh…I don't know. My friend Tomoyo takes me home everyday and I wouldn't be able to get home unless I walked." She felt terrible for having to say no.

"Oh well…that's okay. Wait a minute…if she takes you home everyday…why are you still here?" _I was curious about that anyways…_he thought in the back of his head.

"She had to do something with her Media Arts class. I was going to walk home...but this rain is discouraging me. I guess I'll have to sometime though." She smiled lightly.

"Oh. I could give you a ride." He said before he thought about it. _Idiot, why did you say that? She doesn't even know you-you don't know her!_ He cursed himself.

_Wow…we basically just met…and he's offering me a ride home?_ She was taken aback at first but she regained her composure. "Oh well, I don't want to cause you any trouble, I can walk. It's just a little water!" she said as she started to reach down for her bag.

"Oh it's no trouble at all!" _Why do I keep talking? _"I don't mind!" he replied casually. "No really, you don't have to!" she picked up her bag, but she picked up the wrong end of one of the strap and everything dropped onto the floor, including her art folder.

"Oh shoot…" she exclaimed as she dropped down onto the floor and began to pick papers up off of the carpet.

He bent down slowly and helped her gather a few things. He set his bag down but he noticed some drawings on the ground beside him. He picked them up and looked at them. They were of various things, trees, animals, people, and landscapes. "Wow...you're really good!" he said sitting on his legs and looking at her drawings.

She looked at him and suddenly realized that one of the drawings was of him. "Oh um, can I have those back please!" she said hastily, extending her hand out to him.

"Hold on! These are really good! Wait…you're the one who's won best artist for the past three years aren't you?" he realized as he said as he came to the drawing of him without noticing it.

She went pink when she saw it, "Yeah…That's me…" she said shakily. "Are you okay? Your face is flushed!" he looked at her concerned. "No, I'm fine. Can I have those back please?" she reached her hand out again.

"Oh yeah, sure." He did a double take at the picture when it was in her hand as well as his, "Wait a minute…" he pulled it back towards him and it slipped out of her hand. _Why didn't I take it out yesterday like I told myself to?_ She cried.

"This is me…" he said amazed. "Yeah…sorry I…we had to draw someone in AP Art but we weren't supposed to tell the person…the teacher said that people tend to…be tense if they know someone is drawing them so…yeah…" she said as her face turned very light red.

"I remember this…this was soccer practice…but…I would've only been like this for a few seconds…how did you…?" he looked up at her.

"I…I just had the image in my head and recreated it from what I remembered. Look, I really should start going." She pulled the drawings away from his hand and put them back in her folder and put it in her bag. She put it on and stood up.

"Wait…let me take you home." He said as she started to push the door open. "It's got to be freezing cold outside and I'll feel badly if you get sick."

She let the door close and looked her hands. "O…Okay…" she said softly.

"Great, just wait right her for a minute and I'll go get my car." He said as he picked his backpack and ran outside.

She watched him sprint across the parking lot and within 30 seconds, he pulled up in front of the school in a black Mustang GT. _Wow…that's a really nice car!_ She thought nervously as he came back to the door with a large umbrella.

He pulled open the door and held the umbrella up; "Here you go!" he smiled warmly as she stepped outside. "Thank you." She said loud enough for him to hear over the pelting rain.

After she got in, she looked around at his car and then he got in on the other side. "Where do you live anyways?" he asked politely as he put the car into D4. The pulled away from the school and out onto the street, "Turn left." She answered as he looked at her with the question forming on his lips.

"Do you want to listen to something?" he asked as he turned on the radio. "Um…can I do it? I…I doubt you'd know the station." She smiled sheepishly. "I listen to a lot, what is it?" he laughed. "Well…I like Alternative right now." She smiled.

"Do you like the Killers?" he asked interestedly. "Oh my gosh! I love that band!" she exclaimed. "Yeah hang on…" he pushed a button and a CD started to play.

"It's a mix I made a few weeks ago. It has the same song on it a few times, but I love the lyrics." He smiled as the song started to play. "Mr. Brightside! Oh my gosh! I've been listening to this for the past week!" she laughed pleasantly.

They had plenty to talk about on the way to her house, but when she got there, no one was home and conveniently enough, she had left her key in her room that morning. "Great…" she thought as she sat down in front of the door on the porch.

"I'll wait here with you until someone comes home if you like." He offered. "You don't have to. I'm sure my brother will be home soon." She sighed.

"All right." He replied as he turned to walk back to his car. _Just stay and talk to her! You can't leave her here by herself! _Part of his brain yelled at him, "Well…I'll wait here just in case. I don't have anywhere to be." He said as he sat down beside her.

"Thank you Li-san." She smiled as she hugged her legs lightly to her chest.

He knew that they'd only been acquainted for a few minutes, but he didn't like how it sounded when she said his name like that. It just felt awkward for him.

She shivered slightly and pulled her arms off of her legs and held them on her body. "Are you cold?" he asked as he pulled off his jacket. "Oh…a little bit-oh...thank you." She said awkwardly as he put his jacket around her.

She pulled it around her more comfortably, _Wow...his jacket smells so good._ She thought as she closed her eyes and breathed in.

A few minutes passed with a somewhat comfortable silence. She closed her eyes and began to listen to the rain; he glanced over at her a few times. _She looks so serene and calm…_ he smiled to himself.

A car motor came into hearing and she pushed herself up off of the wall and looked down the street, "Oh…my brother's home." She stood up frantically.

* * *

Terrible ending. I know. I wrote this a while ago. haha, be nice.

oh yeah..**_REVIEW._**

and if you want to go to a cool roleplaying website, pm me and ask me for it.

ShiningStarr


	2. Chapter 2

HEEEYYY! I'm updating. YES. i feel so accomplished. and thanks for the reviews fellow ficitoneers! you ROCK.

**_DISLAIMER:_** **_I own this plot..that's it. I would love to own CCS, but sadly...I do not. I'll let you know if I ever do._**

A/N: words in _italics_ are thoughts (they are not said outoud).

* * *

Chapter 2: Meet the Older Brother

Syaoran looked down the street and saw a car pulling up to the house and slowly come to a stop. "Oh, okay. Well, I guess I'll see you later then!" he said as he stood up and walked to the edge of the porch.

He ran out to his car and got in. She waved to him and realized something _SHOOT; I still have his jacket on!_

She pulled it off and waved frantically to him to try and get him to stop.

Touya got out and looked at the car parked in front of his and then at his sister waving her arms around like an idiot, "Stop being a kaijuu and get inside! You'll get sick!"

She hated when Touya called her that. She was, after all, 17. "SHUT UP TOUYA!" she screamed back at him.

She heard a motor rev up and she saw Syaoran drive off. "AAAAHH!" she yelled in frustration.

She put the coat over her arm and turned to face her house, "Great…" she said as she leaned a little too hard against the door. "Ow…" she rubbed her forehead as she saw her brother come up to the house, "Who was that in the car?" he asked as he put his key into the lock.

"Did you forget your key again?" he looked at her and laughed to annoy her. "Yes." She grumbled.

He shook his head and stepped inside, "Wait!" he said as he stopped suddenly, causing Sakura to run into his back. "Good grief!" _You idiotic tree stump! _She yelped in surprise.

He turned around, "That's not Tomoyo's car…why did she not take you home today?" "She had to stay after school to help finish up a video for her Media Arts class!" she said extremely annoyed. _Now get out of my way…I'm freezing and I need to copy her notes…_

"You could have called me!" _Dork._ He turned back around and proceeded to go to the staircase leading to their rooms.

"I've called you before and you always tell me no." _Duh you idiot. _She trudged up the stairs behind him. "You still could have called." He said as he went into his room and shut the door.

Her eyes widened in sudden agitation and she clenched her fist and raised it to eye level. _One day I will just…just…_ "UGH!" she huffed loudly and proceeded into her room.

She closed the door a bit hard and dropped her backpack by her desk chair and laid his jacket neatly onto her bed.

She went over to her chair and sat down. _I hate school…I will be so glad when I graduate this year…_she sighed to herself as she pulled out her's and Tomoyo's notebook.

* * *

About 10 minutes later, she closed the notebooks and leaned back in her chair. _Why did he even talk to me today?_ She remembered that she had just been standing there in the lobby and he had just suddenly appeared at the door adjacent to her.

She stood up and went over to her bed. She glanced at his jacket and then flopped down onto her bed. She let out a loud groan into her pillow. _And here I thought the first time he talked to me that it would make life easier…_she laughed at herself for being so childish. _I almost wish he hadn't but…I'm glad he did…_she smiled to herself.

She rolled over and smiled. She turned around on her bed and looked at his jacket. She looked at it for a few minutes before she stood up and picked it up off of the bed. She held it up to her face and breathed in deeply.

RING RING RING!

Her entire body stiffened until she felt like her entire body would cramp. _Good gravy that scared me!_ She sighed as she put his jacket back on the bed and picked up her cell phone off of her desk.

"Hello, Sakura speaking." She said automatically. "Hey," a deep and handsome voice came through the earpiece. "It's Syaoran-er, Li." _Why did I say that? _He grumbled to himself. "Oh…um...hi…uh…" she was at a loss for words. _WHY IS HE CALLING ME?_ She thought desperately. "Hey Li-san…how are you?" she said shakily.

"Oh, I'm fine. Did I um…did I leave me jacket with you?" he felt like an idiot for looking and sounding so idiotic. "Yeah, I waved for you to stop when you were pulling off but I guess you didn't see me." She laughed nervously. _Why am I so nervous? _She thought nervously.

"Oh! Okay then…well, could you bring it with you tomorrow?" he asked regaining some of his composure. "Yeah, sure!" she said happily. _Wait a minute…_ "How did you get my cell phone number?" she asked suddenly.

"Oh…I uh…I looked you up in our school directory. After I got home, I realized I had left my jacket somewhere and I remembered giving it to you and I didn't really know how to reach you so I looked you up." He felt his voice return to normal. "So, can you come early tomorrow and bring it to me?" he cleared his throat.

"Yeah…how early though?" she asked curiously. _I'm always late waking up at the time I do…I don't know how I'm going to manage waking up any earlier…_ "Oh, well… I could just pick you up on second thought. Your house isn't really out of the way of my house. It's actually shorter to go by your house!" he laughed conversationally.

"Oh…well…yeah, sure."_ NO YOU IDIOT! _She screamed at herself. "I'll have to tell my brother but I'm sure he'd be fine with it!" she said somewhat unsure.

There was a small pause on the other end of the line, "Well...why don't you go ask him to be sure?" he suggested.

_Please no…._she thought desperately. "Okay…" she said as she went to her door. "Just a minute…" she said quickly as she went into the hallway.

She went up to her brother's door and knocked softly on it, "Touya?" she said softly.

She heard someone shuffling around behind the door and finally it swung open, "What do you want?" he said roughly as he looked down at her.

"You don't have to give me a ride tomorrow, my friend agreed to pick me up tomorrow…so…yeah." She turned around and went towards her room quickly.

"Wait just a minute. WHAT friend?" he managed to grab her shoulder and spin her around. "A friend…" she said nervously as her brother bent down to be at her eye level. _I HATE it when he does that…It makes me feel so small…_

"What friend?" he repeated again, more clearly. "The…the guy who dropped me off today." She said carefully. "He forgot his jacket and he wants it back and he said he could pick me up because our house isn't out of the way of him going to school so is it okay with you Touya?" she said quickly in one breath.

He eyed her for a minute and finally stood back up, "I want to meet this 'guy' before you leave, but sure. I'm tired of taking you every morning." He said letting go of her shoulder.

"Thank you Touya!" she said as he closed his door. _Meanie… _she went back to her room and put the phone back up to her ear, "Syao-Li-san?" she said into the phone.

"Yes?" he said immediately. "My brother agreed-" "Okay, I'll pick you up at 7 okay?" he said somewhat joyfully. "There's one thing though…my brother said he wants to erm…meet you before I leave…" she said awkwardly. "Um…okay?" he said confused. _Why does he want to meet me?_

"So…I guess I'll come at 6: 50 maybe. If we don't leave by 7 we'll be late." He said to finalize the details. "Yeah, okay. Well…I guess call me when you're just about here." She said cheerfully. "Okay, see you tomorrow morning. Bye." He replied shortly. "Bye…" she said somewhat gloomily and hung up. _This is SO weird…_she sighed to herself and flopped down on her bed. _I've basically known him for one day…and… he's taking me to school…_ she groaned her hands clamped around her head.

She turned over onto her back and looked at her ceiling. _This is so freaking weird…he's so popular and I'm well….not. _She hated herself for ever talking to him in the first place. _Well...I suppose I'll figure this out later…maybe something else will happen and I'll see some purpose in this_...she put her hands behind her head and sighed heavily.

She looked over at her clock, it was about 4 o'clock. "I suppose I should do the rest of my homework." She said to herself as she stood up and went back over to her desk.

She pulled her bag up onto her lap and looked through it for her art folder. She took out everything that had fallen out earlier on and sorted it out and put things back the way they were supposed to be. "There…all nice and organized again!" she smiled to herself happily.

_Now to find something to draw…_she looked around her room for something that would spark her imagination. She couldn't find anything of interest so she started to look through the books on her shelves. She found a book about mythological creatures on one of the shelves. _Where the heck did this come from?_ She thought wildly.

She looked at it for a second and decided to look through it anyways. _Hm…a mermaid…that would be fun, but who would I draw? Maybe…Tomoyo? No…I love her…but I can't see her as a mermaid…I guess I could draw myself…I know what I look like…_she finally decided to draw herself as a mermaid.

_Now what position to do…_she thought tiredly. She thought about it for a minute and decided that she would just have herself settling down a rock. _I suppose I could just have the normal outfit…sea shell bra and fins…but that would be so…not me. I'll just do whatever comes to me…_she finally decided.

She took out a pencil from her metal, art pencil box and a piece of blank drawing paper. Her pencil hesitated above the paper for a moment before it came down and started to make lines.

An hour went by and her drawing was taking form. She set her pencil down and stretched her arms out. _I'm a little hungry…I wonder if dad is home…_she thought as she stood up.

She put her unfinished drawing back into her folder and opened her door. She poked her head out and looked around. Her brother was blaring music and she couldn't hear anything besides that. _Stupid older brother…why does he have to play the music that loud? Is he deaf!_ She shook her head and started down the stairs.

She plopped down the steps and went into the living room. _Hm…I don't hear anyone…_ she thought to herself curiously. She went into the kitchen and didn't see anyone. _Well…if dad's not here, I guess I might as well get something started. I'm starving and I'm sure Touya will come barging down here any minute expecting to eat…_ she looked into the refrigerator and looked around. _Nothing there…_ She went into the cabinets._ Hm…maybe I could make pasta…we haven't had it in a while and I really want some…_ she took it out and began to make the preparations for it.

She set some water to heat and set the noodles in a few minutes later. _That should be ready in a little bit…Now for the sauce…_she went into the refrigerator. _Ah hah!_ She thought triumphantly.

She pulled out a can of Spaghetti sauce. _Wait…why is this in here…it's not opened… dad probably had Touya put the groceries away…_she thought annoyed.

She had the dinner ready and went up to Touya's room. "Touya?" she knocked on the door loudly so he could hear her. "Touya! Dinner's ready!" she called over the music.

She knocked on his door again and reached down to open the handle on the door. She twisted it, not expecting anything to happen, but when it turned all the way and opened, she was somewhat surprised. "Touya?" she called awkwardly, looking around his room.

When she looked around and didn't see him, she thought this was strangely odd. "Touya where are you?" she asked aloud as she turned the volume on his radio down.

She looked around once more and sighed. She crossed her arms and shifted her weight to one foot. _He wouldn't leave his music on like this and go somewhere else in the house…_she smirked to the side and turned to leave.

When she was in the doorway, she heard something click above her. She looked up at his ceiling. There was nothing there but his window. _Oookay…_her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

She sighed and walked out of the room. When she was halfway down the hall, she heard something open. _What is going on?_ She thought wildly. _Oh no…a robber!_ She ran to her room and got out her cards.

She ran back into the room and was prepared to attack whoever was sneaking into her house. "T…Touya?" she cried out.

Her brother spun around and looked at her with wide eyes. "What were you doing in my room!" he spat at her angrily. "I came to tell you that dinner was ready! And then I came in here and your music was blaring and you weren't here! I knocked twice and-…wait a minute…what were you doing coming in through your window?" she asked mischievously.

"Nothing…let's go eat." He pushed her out of his room and closed the door. He walked past her and her protests and down the stairs. _I'm going to find out what he was doing…_she thought as she went downstairs after him.

Their father came home a few minutes later apologizing for being late and sat down to eat.

* * *

Sakura decided to continue her artwork the next day since it was due next week and went to bed around 8.

She woke up to her alarm clock blaring at 6 in the morning. _Shut up…let me sleep!_ She thought annoyed.

She threw the covers over her head and covered her ears. "SYAORAN'S PICKING ME UP TODAY!" she suddenly yelled as she literally jumped out of her bed.

She flew over to her closet and threw open the doors. "Uniform...uniform…uniform. WHERE IS MY UNIFORM!" she cried out as she started to pick things up off of her floor and throw them across the room. "YES!" she cried out as she found her uniform. "Ugh...it needs ironing. I need to do that now I guess… Oh, I need to iron his jacket!" she picked the items up from around her room and flew downstairs.

20 minutes and a few finger burns later, she ran back upstairs and pulled her pajamas off. She pulled her uniform on and brushed her hair. "I'll leave it down today… I haven't worn it fully down in a while…" she said to herself as she looked in her mirror. "Okay…I guess I should hurry and eat." She said as she ran down the stairs into the kitchen.

"Wow, I didn't have to yell at you to wake up today…" Touya said sounding sarcastically amazed. "Oh…I see why."he smirked. "Well…no that's not why…I just feel energetic today and I'm hungry…" she said as she went into the kitchen.

She shoveled down some eggs and bacon and a roll and ran back upstairs. "Okay…shoes… what shoes do I want to wear today?" she went back over to her closet and got down on all fours and dug around in her closet. "Where are they!" she groaned, frustrated. She crawled under her bed and found her black Mary-Janes. "YEAH!" she cried happily as she pulled them on.

"Okay…brush teeth…" she went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth. She went back into her room and looked around. "Backpack...downstairs…Syaoran's jacket…" She picked up her folder, shoved it into her backpack, zipped it up, picked her backpack, picked up Syaoran's jacket and went downstairs, almost tumbling down the stairs as she went. She placed her items on the sofa and stood there for a second thinking about if she missed anything, "What time is it? Syaoran should be coming soon-" The doorbell rang.

As she went to the door, she heard her brother thundering down the stairs. "GOOD GRIEF TOUYA!" Syaoran heard her yell from behind the door. _Okay…_he thought oddly.

The door opened to a tall young man with dark brown hair, brown eyes, and broad shoulders. "I need to talk to you out here." Touya said threateningly as he stepped outside, making Syaoran move back a few paces.

* * *

play, this story doesn't exactly have the best endings so far. i know. don't tell me. haha.

so, please **_REVIEW_**. and if you wrote a nice review, don't bother reading what's below.

* * *

Convoy Butterfly: sorry you don't like it. but i think you're taking this too seriously. it's JUST A STORY. and if you think that a natural disaster hasn't made people fall in love or anything...you've clearly missed a few things. ive asked SEVERAL people and they have all said that people fall in love because of things like this. i wrote the story with the disaster in it partially because ive been through 2 floods that ruined my house and i know a LOT of people from New Orleans who were affected by Katrina. Part of this is from personal experience so don't talk to me about storms ruining people's lives. If you don't like my story then DON'T READ IT. And remember that this is just a story, I'm not 'thumbing my nose at countless lives lost' as you put it. Sorry for being so blunt, but that's how I feel. 


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I didn't put this up yesterday...I completely forgot. For future reference, I only update once a week (sorry).

**_DISLCAIMER: I don't own CCS...but I own the plot and I guard it like the gold in Fort Knox. rawr. lol._**

_Reminder: thoughts are in italics. (for the brainly challenged like myself:what's in italicsisn't said aloud, it's intheir head's)_

* * *

Chapter 3: Caught Up

Sakura tried to come out but Touya was leaning against the door so she couldn't open it. "TOUYA WOULD YOU JUST LET ME OUT!" she yelled as she banged on the door. "Be quiet Sakura." He said harshly.

She sighed, pouted and went up to her room. _Stupid…idiotic…evil…maniacal…men. _She shook out of rage and flopped down on her bed.

"Now look," Touya said in a low voice, standing up as tall as he could without straining himself, "I know that you're the most popular guy at my sister's school. I also happen to know that she isn't popular. My question to you is, what are you doing with her?" he glared harshly at him. "I forgot my jacket here yesterday when I dropped her off. I found out that coming by your house actually makes my route shorter, so I thought I'd stop by and pick my jacket up and I might as well take her to school since I'm here." He said unphased by her older brother's obvious hatred towards him.

"Why did she have your jacket in the first place?" Touya was irritated that he wasn't showing any fear at all. "I was sitting out here with her because she had forgotten her key and she was cold. I gave her my jacket so she wouldn't be. Is that a problem?" Syaoran asked somewhat rudely.

Touya leaned over slightly and Syaoran stood up straighter, "Look kid, I don't want you around my sister. I'm telling it to you straight and simple. I don't like you nor do I trust you around her, so stay away from her." He stood back up so that he was a good 6 inches taller than Syaoran. "You're only taking her to school for this one day. Got it?" Touya looked down at him.

"I don't care if you like me or not." He said defiantly. "And I'll take her if she asks me to."

Touya had never been talked to like this and he wasn't about to let some punk kid start it now. He grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him closer. "TOUYA!" his father called to him behind the screen door.

Touya grew a bit wide-eyed, but quickly let go of Syaoran, "Sorry." He grunted roughly before opening the door and walking past his father into the house.

"Please accept my apologies for his rude and aggressive behavior young man." Mr. Kinomoto bowed lightly to him. "It's all right. I get treated more roughly in my soccer games." Syaoran smiled lightly back to him.

He looked at his watch, "Oh is Sakura ready? I promised I'd take her to school and it's already 5 minutes past when I said I would." Fujitaka held the door open for him to come in, "Just wait here, I'll go get her." He said as he went up the stairs.

"Sakura, your ride is waiting for you!" he knocked on the door lightly.

He heard some rustling behind her door and then someone fall before opening the door, "I'm coming…" she said a little bit dizzy from tripping on her bed sheet and falling.

She went downstairs and turned pink the minute she saw him standing in her living room. _OHMYGOSHHE'SACTUALLYINMYLIVINGROOM! _She squealed inside of her brain. "Here's your jacket." She handed it to him. "Oh thank you!" he said, putting it on.

"Okay well…see you dad!" she hugged her father goodbye and went out the door. He waved after her as she got into this young man's car and drove off.

* * *

"So uh…did you study any last night?" Syaoran tried not to smile too broadly, for he could bet he knew the answer. "Well…I looked over Tomoyo's notes…I didn't write them down in class yesterday…but besides that…no." she blushed light red.

He tried to suppress the laughter longing to burst out but it only caused his eyes to water and his face to turn red. "Are you okay?" she asked, slightly worried.

He couldn't hold it in anymore. He burst out laughing so hard that he had to pull over. The tears were blinding his eyes he was laughing so hard and his abs were hurting like crazy. "What's so funny?" she asked confused.

"You….you…are." he managed to get out. "I...I don…I don't know…why…though…" his laughter started to subside. "You just…you're so predictable!" he laughed again.

She sat in her seat, feeling somewhat ashamed. _Well maybe I do tend to do the same things a lot…but…you don't have to be so blunt about it…_she felt her eyes burn. _NO! I am NOT going to cry. I am such a baby…but I am NOT going to cry..._

She shifted in the seat so she was facing more towards the window and she folded her arms. "Oh Sakura-chan…Sakura-chan I'm sorry…" his laughter stopped shortly.

She looked back at him and he started laughing again. "Forget it…" she grabbed her bag and opened the car door.

"Wait! What are you doing?" he immediately stopped laughing. "I don't need a ride if all you're going to do is laugh at me!" she said sounding rather hurt as she stepped out of his car.

"Wait-Sakura-chan hold on!" he called to her as he got out of his car and went around to her side as she started walking down the side of the road.

"No, you'll probably start laughing at me again." She said looking straight ahead. "Sakura-chan I'm sorry!" he said sounding suddenly exasperated. "Look I…I didn't mean to insult you or anything! You just…you make me laugh!" he smiled with a small laugh.

She stopped walking and looked up at him for a split second. She seemed to be thinking about something for a minute before she turned around to look at his car. "Apology accepted."

He sighed outwardly, relieved. He didn't want her to be mad at him. He normally wouldn't care if a girl was mad at him, but he just didn't want _her_ mad at him.

"I'll see you at school I guess." She started walking again.

He stood there, somewhat stunned. _I just apologized to her and she's still mad! She said she forgave me!_ He turned around and ran back to his car.

He drove up about 20 feet in front of her where the road had extra space beside it and stopped. "Sakura-chan, I said I was sorry! What's wrong?" he said as he got out of his car and walked up to her.

"Nothing. I just want to walk." She said sounding very emotional. "Look, I'm _sorry_. Okay? I'm sorry!" he said softly but meaningfully.

_Oh gosh don't talk like that…it's so sexy…_ she almost physically slapped herself but she turned into just scratching her neck. "I told you before…I accepted your apology." She tried to step around him. He stepped in front of her again. She stepped the other way but he followed. "Would you please move!" she said annoyed. "If you're not mad at me then why won't you let me take you?" he inquired. "I'm-…_we_ are going to be late to school if you don't move!" she cried softly. "I'll let you go if you'll tell me why you won't let me take you!" he repeated.

She shifted her backpack around a little bit and shifted her weight from foot to foot. "First of all…I _did_ forgive you...but that doesn't mean I'm not mad at you." She whined softly as she tried to step around him. "Well then you didn't really forgive me!" he stepped in front of her again.

She dropped her bag onto the ground and huffed. She pulled her cell phone out of her shirt pocket, "Great…its 7 o'clock!" she threw up her hands in frustration. "We would have been there if you would've just told me why you won't let me take you." He felt like laughing, at least smiling, but he knew she would have freaked out on him.

She picked up her bag and tried to step around him again, "Would you move already? I can tell you obviously want to give me a ride to school and I really don't feel like talking to you right now so just move so I can get in your stupid car!" she said in one breath and sighing deeply at the end of her small paragraph.

"Oh yeah…sure." He walked back to his car, trying hard not to smile. _She is so adorable when she's mad like that._ He thought to himself as both of the car doors closed.

She put her bag down in the floor and folded her arms. She turned her head away from him and out to the window.

He rubbed his hand over his mouth and smiled. _This is terrible that I want to laugh at her being mad...but she's just so funny._ He put in a Kansas cd and put it on Dust in the Wind.

She slowly forgot she was mad at him as it got into the lyrics. It was a slightly depressing song, but it was very beautifully written and it had wonderful guitar in the background. She slowly started humming and it turned into soft singing.

He looked over at her occasionally out of the corner and could hear her singing softly. _She has a pretty nice voice…from what I can hear._ He smiled to himself.

She noticed him smiling again, "What? Is my _singing _funny now?" she said somewhat angrily as she sat back onto the seat. "No, you just look so peaceful when you're singing." He looked at her and smiled.

She felt her anger subside. She couldn't be mad at that but she didn't exactly take it as a compliment. "Are we almost there?" she asked looking agitatedly out her window.

"Yeah." He said as they pulled into the school parking lot. "Oh..." she turned light pink and sat back in her seat gently.

As soon as he shut off the engine, she unbuckled her seat belt and grabbed her backpack as she opened the door.

"Hold on Sakura-chan!" he laughed as he rushed to get out of the driver's side. He grabbed his bag and shut the door as he jogged to catch up with her.

"Can I talk to you sometime today? I really hate it when people are mad at me!" he looked sideways at her, hopefully.

She looked at him strangely. _He wants to talk to me!_ She thought wildly. _Just say no! SAY NO!_ "Sure, when?" she said meekly. "What about lunch? Meet me at the tables at the back of the school?" he offered.

"At the ba…" she trailed off. _Only the popular crowd hangs out there! Is he trying to embarrass me?_ "I don't know…I mean…I wouldn't know anyone and…I'm not really…I'm not popular okay! They wouldn't like me being back there!" She said nervously. "Oh nonsense!" he laughed as the came nearer to the school. "Whatever gave you that idea?" he laughed.

"Li-san…" she stopped walking; he stepped back up to her. "Look…I guess what I mean is…I don't _want_ to go back there. I've heard things about what goes on back there and quite frankly…I don't want to be a part of it!" she sounded somewhat desperate.

He looked at her somewhat surprised. "Okay. Can I talk to you after school then?" they stood on the sidewalk about 20 feet away from the entrance of the school.

"I…" _Just tell him no! He was making fun of you! Who knows, maybe this is just some other ploy to embarrass you!_ "I don't know…I mean-" "Oh come on Sakura-chan! Please?" he looked at her with a little bit of a cute, sad face.

_Wow, he's really cute…_she sighed heavily.

_She'll give in. That sigh wasn't exactly defiant_. "I can't." she sighed again as she looked down at the ground. "Why not?" he asked sounding defeated. "Tomoyo takes me home after school and she's taking me out for ice-cream after school today." She didn't want to look at him for fear that she might say otherwise.

"Can't you tell her that you found another way to get home?" he pleaded. She looked at him somewhat shocked. _Wow…_ "I…no! No absolutely not!" she shook her head and walked around him.

"Oh come on Kinomoto!" he grabbed her arm and swung her back around. "It's just one time!" he said as he let go of her. Her brother's threat played in his mind again but he disregarded it.

_What's with the last name? He's been calling me Sakura-chan since the minute we met!_ She thought awkwardly. She seemed to be thinking about it, but turned around and started walking. "If you don't I might just have to persuade you and I'm not an easy person to turn down when I start doing that. Ask any of the girls you think are 'popular'." He smiled before going past her.

"Wait…" she said out loud.

He turned around, "What?"

_What did he mean by that?_ She thought confused.

"Oh!" he realized. "I didn't mean it like that!" he turned pink. "I just meant…for favors that I needed." He said nervously.

"Oh…ok." She walked past him quickly and stopped at the door.

"What?" he asked as he came up behind her. She turned around and looked at him. She opened her mouth several times as if to say something but nothing came out. "Oh...nothing...I uh…I thought I had forgotten something at home I guess." She tried to smile it off as she opened the door.

A sudden image of them kissing popped into her head as she went into the door. _WHAT IN THE WORLD!_ She thought as she shook her head quickly. It came back in front of her eyes and she blinked a couple of times to try and get it to go away, but she began to walk faster to try and get away from him.

"Sakura-chan, slow down!" he called to her warningly. She thought he was trying to catch up with her, but she was late for class and she was afraid he was going to say something else to her like before. "Sakura-chan stop!" he started running towards her.

She saw him coming towards her and she walked faster, right into someone carrying a metal box, from which they couldn't see around, around the corner.

She whacked her head into as she turned back around and she fell back onto the ground. The person carrying the box turned away and dropped it onto the ground away from her as they bent down to see if she was okay.

A small crowd of stragglers came over to see what had happened and Syaoran came through the crowd and knelt down beside her. "I didn't see her I swear!" the younger boy was fretting nervously. "It's okay. She's still alive!" he laughed as he lifted her up into a half-sitting position. The boy laughed nervously but sighed deeply when her eyelids began to flutter open slowly. "What…happened?" she asked as began to move her head around. "Ah!" she yelped softly as she rolled her forehead onto his arm. She brought her hand up to her forehead.

"You hit your head on a metal box when you were going around the corner! I was yelling at you to try and get you to stop, but you kept walking faster!" he laughed at her softly. "Oh…well…thanks for trying…" she breathed out as a laugh.

She tried to sit up but her head started throbbing like crazy and felt like it weighed 50 pounds. "You need to get to the nurse. You need some help?" he asked as the people around started to dissipate. "Yeah…I don't think I'll be able to walk too well." She laughed as he helped her stand up slowly.

She reached down for her bag, but he picked it up for her, "I got it." He smiled as he placed her arm around his neck. _Oh my gosh he's so warm…_she would have slapped herself at that moment, but her head was throbbing so she figured that was just as good.

* * *

The boy followed her to the nurses' office to make sure she was completely okay before going away with some heavy encouragement from Syaoran.

"What happened here?" the nurse asked as Syaoran let down her bag beside a chair. "She kind of ran into a metal box someone was carrying. She wasn't looking and when she turned around she uh…just…whacked her head on it." He smiled at her naïveté.

"Well, bring her over here." The nurse motioned for them to follow. He picked up her bag and helped Sakura over to a bed at the end of the room beside the rather large window in the corner. He set down her bag and helped her lie down. "You had better get to class!" the nurse suddenly realized he was out of class. "Oh well, would you mind if I stayed? I just want to make sure she's-" "She'll be fine. She just got a scratch. I'll write you a note so the teacher won't count you as late and you can come see her later on. Perhaps lunch…" she said as she absent-mindedly wrote him a note. "But you need to hurry and go!" the nurse shooed him away.

* * *

Sakura found out that she had gotten a small cut, nothing that would scar and that wouldn't go away in a week or two. She had a rather large bandage put across it and the nurse gave her some pain relievers which put her to sleep fairly quickly.

Around lunch, Syaoran came in and asked the nurse if he could see her. "Oh yes, she's where she last was, be mindful when you go in though, she might be asleep."

Syaoran nodded and went down to where she was. He pulled a curtain back a little bit and stepped in. "Sakura?" he whispered softly.

She didn't move.

"Sakura?" he said again. He moved closer to her and bent down over her slowly. He slowly pressed his lips against hers as she awoke, but she felt like it was a dream and fell back asleep. He stayed for a second and came back up, "Hm." He smiled happily as he stepped out.

* * *

Okay, this isn't exactly a cliffie...but I thought it was an aorable ending! haha.

omg...to everyone who reviewed...you guys rock my oh-so-boring-and-meaningless life! haha. SERIOUSLY. you have no idea how much your reviews made me feel better on a bad day, or smile, or laugh really hard. i felt so much support from you guys and for that, **_THANK YOU!_**

now make me happy again and **_review, s'il vous plait (please)._**


	4. Chapter 4

Omg...I love you guys so much. You review me and you make my entire week with your wonderful reviews! THANK YOU!

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own CCS...as much as I would like to, sorry, but don't steal my plot...I worked hard on it._**

* * *

Chapter 4: Romantic Tragedies

Sakura woke up a little bit after lunch ended. She felt surprisingly happy and she felt somewhat giddy. She had no clue why but she just felt like giggling. She brushed her hand across her lips and they felt so smooth and a little bit moist. _Hm…usually my lips are somewhat dry. Oh well…maybe it was those pills._ She smiled to herself and stretched out her arms. She noticed that the sun wasn't out and that it was sprinkling outside.

She noticed the curtains drawn about her bed. _Well that makes me feel included._ She thought sarcastically.

As if on cue, a nurse came in to check on her. "How are you feeling my dear?" the nurse felt her forehead with the back of her hand. "I'm feeling fine." She smiled widely.

"You seem to be in a good mood." The nurse smiled at the girl. She helped her sit up to check her breathing. "I noticed that too. I have no idea why though!" Sakura giggled.

"Deep breath in please." The nurse chided. Sakura breathed in and out several times before the nurse seemed satisfied. "Well, is your head hurting any?" the nurse pulled the covers up over her more as she lie down. "No, not really." "Yes or no?" "Well…no." Sakura yawned.

"You look so tired though. Have you been getting enough sleep lately?" the nurse looked at her eyes. "Well…some nights I don't, I stay up working on my art projects or doing homework…other nights I just don't do any homework and I'm up late the next night doing the homework from last night and for that night!" Sakura's good mood suddenly vanished.

"It seems you need to realign yourself a little bit." The nurse scolded her softly. "I know I do. I just can't find the motivation." "Perhaps a tutor would help." "My dad doesn't want to pay for one. He suggests my friends but I'm asking enough of them as it is already!" she sighed.

"Well, perhaps you could get another student here to tutor you. There are after school programs for tutoring here." The nurse said helpfully. "Thank you. I'll go check that out later I guess. I'd like to get some more sleep right now!" she laughed.

"Oh no! If you keep sleeping you won't be able to tonight!" the nurse said as she propped up her pillows. "I've gotten one of your friends to come in to give you the assignments you've missed so far and to keep you company." She said cheerfully.

"Oh well…thank you!" Sakura smiled as the nurse stepped outside of the curtains.

Sakura laid back against her pillows and shut her eyes, but was awakened when she heard the curtains rustle. "Yes?" she sat up and blinked a few times.

"Syao-…Li-san! What are you doing here?" she asked, confused and surprised at the same time. "I wanted to come and talk to you. And I'm here to give you what you've missed so far today."

_Wait a minute…didn't I have a dream about him?_ She thought to herself as she smiled and thanked him.

_Was she really asleep? I could've sworn I felt her move when I kissed her…_ he thought silently as he smiled and said, "You're very welcome."

"Wait…there's something…in your hair…" he leaned over her and pulled a small piece of fuzz out of her hair.

_OH MY GOSH!_ The 'dream' suddenly came back to her. _But was that actually a dream? It felt so real-NO! He would NEVER kiss YOU. He's popular, you're not. He's gorgeous…you're…good-looking, enough. You've only known the guy for one day! Like he would like you in the first place!_ She tried not to turn completely red when he leaned back over.

He noticed she looked a little flushed though. _Maybe she was awake…it's not like I would mind it…I just don't want it to make things awkward between us._ "You look a little…warm. Are you feeling all right?" he asked trying to break the sudden and awkward silence. "Oh, yeah. I'm fine." She said shortly. She could feel her face burning from embarrassment.

"Um…Sakura, can I…can I ask you something?" he asked, looking a little colored himself. "Uh…sure…" she said sounding very unsure. "Okay well…I…um…earlier…" he sighed. _I don't know if I want to ask her or not! This is driving me insane! I mean…I want to know if she was awake or not…_ "Well, I came to see you…earlier today," _Please don't ask me about it! PLEEEEEEEEAASSEE!_ She was screaming mentally. "And um…I…I wanted to tell you something…and…I said it but…I wasn't sure if you were actually awake or not. I mean, I think I saw you move but um…I was just wondering if you remember waking up…" _Wow, I sounded like an idiot._ He asked looking at the side of the bed.

"Oh um…well…" she knew he was lying about saying he had told her something, but she thought it was kind of cute. "No, I don't think I ever woke up. Had you told me something important?" she tried to sound as if she actually had been asleep. "Oh…it was nothing really." _Great, she wasn't awake! Hopefully this won't ever come up between us again though. I don't want it to mess things up between our friendship…we've only known each other for one day!_ "It was just…nothing really. Don't worry!" he smiled. "Okay. You don't have to tell me now. But I _am_ going to get it out of you!" she smiled.

He laughed nervously. _Greeeeat._ He thought sarcastically. "Well,sorry Ihave to get back to class now, I'll give you what you missed after school todaybut um, I'll see you later? I didn't get to talk to you at lunch as I had hoped we would get to!" "Oh…yeah, sure. If you still want to!" she smiled, sad inside. _He probably just feels sorry for me…_ "Well, you don't exactly sound happy about it." He sounded disappointed himself. "It's just…I…we'll talk later then. I don't really think this is the best place to talk!" she smiled.

"Well, I don't want to keep you from your classes! So...I'll see you later!" she said as he stood up to leave. "See you later Sakura-chan." He smiled as he left.

As soon as he had gone out of the room, she let out a loud sigh and flopped her head back on her pillow. _Why is he TALKING TO ME?_ She screamed.

* * *

About 10 minutes went by and it started to storm. Sakura stared out of her window, admiring nature's beauty. _I love thunderstorms! _She giggled to herself. _It's odd though…most people hate them...for some reason I find them soothing…_

A bright streak of lighting flashed across the sky, temporarily lighting up the sky as if it was a normal day, and then all returned to its normal darkness. _1….2….3….4…_._ less than a mile away._ She counted the seconds in between the flash and the thunder clap. _I wonder who figured that out anyways…_the lights in the school suddenly went out.

"Oh no…" Sakura gasped. "Are you all right Ms. Kinomoto?" the nurse ran over and quickly opened her curtains. "I'm fine!" she said slightly frightened. "Why did the lights go off? I didn't hear the thunder hit anything!" she said throwing her covers off to follow the nurse as she went bustling about. "No, get back in your bed Ms. Kinomoto! A power line somewhere else might have fallen or something-go lie down!" she pushed Sakura back over to her bed. "I have to go check to make sure everyone's all right! You just stay here!" the nurse made sure she was in her bed before she left in a flurry.

Suddenly, Sakura could hear the rain pelting hard on the glass. _I don't like being alone…especially in the dark…_ her fears started to creep up on her. "Where are the emergency lights anyways?" she whispered to herself.

She could hear a few people moving about in the hallways and people talking. She got out of her bed and slowly crept over to the window, watching the fury of the wind as it whipped everything, even the rain, around.

She stood sideways to the window and watched as lighting struck again. _1…2…its getting closer._ She thought getting nervous.

"Those clouds are moving awfully fast…and they certainly look odd." She leaned her head forward and up to look up at the clouds. "I want to go home…" she whimpered as she sat down on the floor in front of the window sill.

The trees started to scratch and knock against the window. _Make it stop!_ She pleaded in her head as she pulled her knees up tightly against her and held her hands in front of her face. "Make it stop…" she said softly.

Someone was coming quickly down the hallway, running perhaps. _Please let it be the nurse!_ She pleaded as the rain started to come down even harder and the trees started to hit the window more frequently.

The footsteps went by the door _no!_ and stopped. They started softly again and then the door was thrown open. Sakura yelped in surprise and stood up. "Sakura?" Tomoyo's soft and worried voice came into the room. "Tomoyo!" she called out gratefully. "Oh Sakura! Are you all right? I wanted to come and see you so badly earlier-" ", Tomoyo-" ", after I found out what happened to you but-" ", Tomoyo-" ", my teacher wouldn't let me leave and I got held up in a meeting," ", Tomoyo-!" ", with my videography class and the storm started and the teachers were keeping us in our classrooms and-" ", TOMOYO!" Sakura finally yelled over her best friends raving antics. "Tomoyo it's okay! I'm fine! I'm just glad to see someone! I hate being alone...especially in the dark!" Sakura confessed to her softly.

"Oh my poor Sakura-where's the nurse? Shouldn't she be in here in case people come in for injuries?" "She went out a few minutes ago to see if everyone was all right..." Sakura said looking past Tomoyo at the door. "She'll probably be back in a few minutes I suspect!" Sakura said, trying to be optimistic. "You're probably right Sakura! You always seem to have such a positive attitude even when things are at their worst! Well, I hate to leave you…but…I did kind of leave my classroom without my teacher knowing and I just had to see you but…I have to go. I'm sorry Sakura! You'll be all right!" They hugged tightly for a second and then Tomoyo left in a hurry to get back to her class.

* * *

"Alone again…" she laughed nervously to herself. She started to hear the rain again. _It's only annoying now...I wish it would stop!_ She cried inside as she went back over to her bed.

She sat down on her bed and pulled her knees up close to her. She held them against her chest and started to try and calm herself. _I thought you liked thunderstorms?_ She laughed at herself. _Oh well, everyone gets scared at one time or another._

Seconds seemed like minutes and the few minutes that went by seemed like hours. The thunderstorm raged on harder and harder until it seemed impossible for it to become any worse. The sky was near black and the rain only made it seem darker, not to mention limit your sight distance.

She stood up and went over to the window to look out and try to see anything. She could barely see 10 feet out of the window but there wouldn't have been anything to see. She touched the bandage on her forehead, _haha; I have been really clumsy lately_ she laughed at herself.

Suddenly, she could hear a faint sound coming from somewhere. It was hard to hear at first, but it sounded like a fog horn almost. It started to become louder and louder until Sakura realized what it was. _A tornado…_it sent chills down her spine.

Lightning flashed across the sky, illuminating the entire room and Sakura. She looked at the trees that were whipping around wildly like string in the wind against the windows. They were beating harshly against the windows and suddenly, something sounded like it crunched.

She began to back away from the window ever so slowly, afraid that a fast movement would make something happen. The tree branch began to beat harder against part of the glass. _It cracked!_ She thought wildly.

The small crack in the window began to grow steadily as the tree branches hit against it. The crack turned into multiple cracks and began to spread to other squares of glass in the window.

She heard the door at the opposite end of the room burst open. She turned around sharply and saw someone standing in the doorway. "Sakura get away from the window!" a strong voice called urgently to her. "Why?" she asked confused.

At that exact moment, it was as if someone had made her deaf. The rain had stopped suddenly but a low rumbling could be heard.

"SAKURA GET AWAY FROM THE WINDOW!"

She turned back around and looked at the window. Almost every single pane was cracked. She looked further out and saw an odd thing. She realized what it was only as she felt someone come up behind her, pick her up and pull her over to the ground and fall as the glass suddenly blew up inwards and blow all over the floor and where she had been standing.

She had hit the place on her head where she had before and it started to throb very painfully, but it felt very warm at the same time. "Are you okay?" Syaoran's voice came from behind her sounding a little bit strained.

She turned her head sharply towards him and her neck tightened. "Ah…yeah." She rubbed the back of her neck and slowly turned back towards him. "You saved my life!" she suddenly realized. "Why did you even come back here?" she asked curiously.

He sat up slowly and helped her up next to him, "The teachers were taking the students down into a basement and when we got down there, I saw the nurse taking care of people down there and I was looking around for you. I couldn't find you so I asked the nurse where you were and she suddenly started panicking and saying that she had left you in her office . So…I told her I'd get you and I had to shove my way out past the teachers telling me to stay inside…I knew you were here and I kept telling them but they wouldn't listen…I ran here as fast as I could and…I had no idea the weather was as bad as it was until I saw you standing in front of the window…"

They were looking deep into each others eyes, "You mean…you came back for me?" she asked quietly amazed. "Well…yes." He answered simply. "I knew that you weren't down there with the rest of us...and…I just…I couldn't stay down there knowing you were up here…" he said looking back and forth between her eyes which now looked dark, but an incandescent green.

The rain started up just as heavily as before and began pouring into the room. "What happened to your head!" he said suddenly looking away from her eyes.

"What?" she asked suddenly scared. She put her fingers up onto her forehead and felt something warm. She took her hands away from her head and looked at them. There was blood covering her fingertips. "Did you cut your forehead?" he asked peeling her bandage off. "I…I think I might have hit my head against something when you pulled me over here…" she said sounding rather weak.

He pulled a bed sheet off of one of the beds and ripped part of it off. He wiped the blood off of her forehead. He tried to hide it from letting her see just how much she had bled, but she caught glimpses of it. "Is it cut very badly?" she asked as she leaned her head back slightly. "It's just a bad scratch…nothing to worry about…" he lied.

"Come on, we need to get out of this room. The tornado hasn't even come over yet, but we can't be in this room." He helped her up and they went out into the hallway. They looked down both ways, "They'll have locked the doors to the basement, as ludicrous as it sounds." He said sounding defeated. "We'll have to find a small room with no windows or anything like that…" he grabbed her hand and started walking down the hallway.

"There's a teacher faculty room down here…it doesn't have windows and it's a little bit bigger than small." She said leading him down another hallway.

He opened the door and absent mindedly flipped the light switch, "Oh yeah…well, I wonder if they have candles or anything…" he said rummaging through some cabinets. He found three and lit them with some matches he found on top of the microwave. "Well, it's more light than we had." He tried to smile.

"Syao…Li-" "Just call me Syaoran." He said majestically. "Uh…Syaoran…I lied to you earlier. I was awake." She said suddenly.

* * *

Omg...I don't realize how bad these endings are until I read over them...GAAAHHH. hahaha. well...beginnings of stories always suck so it doesn't matter. haha.

Oh, and...Happy National Pot Day. hahaha. (4/20) haha.

As always, **_REVIEW PLEEEEASE._**


	5. Chapter 5

HEEEEEYYYYY my fellow reviewers! Oh em freaking geee I love you guys to friggin death! haha. you review, therefore, i love you. it's like a theorem of fanfiction LOVE. lol.

**_DISCLAIMER: So...all I own is this plot which you guys seem to like...so don't steal it, unless you give me props like mad._**

Reminder 1:there is NO magic or use of cards in this fanfic. NO MAGIC, NO CARDS, NO KERO.  
Reminder 2: Thoughts are in _italics_. (Message for the brain impaired: The things you said in your head _are in font like this_).

* * *

Chapter 5: We're Okay

He was silent for a minute. "Oh…" he said softly. "I'm sorry…" she said suddenly feeling guilty. "I shouldn't have lied-" "Don't be." He interrupted smoothly. "I'm…I'm not." _Do I really mean that?_ He thought absentmindedly.

She let out a breath of air suddenly and brought it back in. She looked at him from across the room.

The little light that there was in the room accented his facial features. His face looked even more masculine and it almost seemed luminous. "Syaoran I-…" she stopped herself. "I…thank you…for saving me back there…" she looked down at the floor. She glanced at him.

He was looking at her with a fierce passion. _I know I don't know her that well but…it feels like it would feel right if I did. But I don't even know if I really wanted her to know that I kissed her. How can I feel both of these things about her at once?_ He was having a mental dilemma.

She noticed his gaze at her and she felt like he could see straight through her. She felt innocent and helpless under his powerful looks. She felt an odd feeling in her throat. As if a word or something were trying to push itself up but something was holding it down.

"You need another bandage to put on your cut." He said turning his gaze away from her as he began to look for a first aid kit.

"There should be one up there." She pointed to a metal box on the door of a cabinet. He looked at her with a smile hidden in his eyes and opened the door to the grey metal box. "How did you know they were up here?" he asked smiling at her.

"I've had to get one before…" she said breathily. He was making her light-headed and nervous. "Someone had cut their hand on something and…I had to come and…get one of the bandages out from here…" she said only looking as far up as his neck.

He started coming towards her which made her jump. "I'm only coming to put this on your forehead." He laughed at her innocence.

"I know…I'm just...a little shaken up right down…" she shuffled her feet. "Come sit over here." He motioned for her to come over to the couch.

She hesitated but followed him and sat down beside him. "Just lie back and I'll put it on for you." He smiled at her again.

_Does he have to smile at me like that so much?_ She thought almost regretfully.

He put some disinfectant onto her cut and smoothed it out. "Ooh...that's cold." She said conversationally. She was just trying to get him to talk just so there wouldn't be this awkward silence between them. "It'll get warmer once your body heat gets into it." He said as he peeled a large bandage from the package. He placed it carefully onto her forehead and began to smooth it out.

She noticed he began to slowly go further and further away from the bandage. He was running his fingers lightly through her hair and moving closer to her inch by inch, slowly.

She was too afraid to move away from at the expense of being rude or embarrassing them both. _Just move! He's trying to make a move on you! JUST. MOVE._ She yelled at herself.

She could slowly start to feel the heat of his breath on her neck. She still had her head leaned back against the couch and her neck was practically yelling "OPEN TARGET".

His hand slowly came to her neck. She shuddered lightly and she could feel him moving closer to her. She tilted her head just in time to see him coming straight towards her.

"Please don't!" she gasped as she turned her head away and leaned forward away from him.

He let his head drop before he sat back properly against the couch. "What's wrong? You don't like me?" he laughed playfully. He lifted his hand and let it mold to the shape of her shoulder. He played with a lock of her hair and felt her pull away from him.

She stood up and walked to the counter where the candles were. "Syaoran…just stop. Please." She pleaded to him softly.

"Why?" he asked leaning forward. "Because!" she could hear the wind roaring and the walls were slowly creaking. "We're just…you and I…" she didn't want to say what she truly wanted to, but she just decided to, "Okay look." She turned to face him. "You are popular. I am...not. You're very good looking and I'm just…" she didn't know exactly what to say.

He stood up and walked over in front of her, "Exceedingly beautiful?" he offered.

She leaned back further onto the counter and felt her face flush. "That's not what I would have chosen but…" "But it's true." He replied softly as he placed a hand on the side of her face and made her look at him.

"Who cares if we're in different social classes?" he stepped closer to her. "No one else is here. Right now, no one cares about the social classes. You and I are exactly the same." He leaned towards her.

She felt her head lightly lean against the cabinet. It wasn't exactly a comfortable position, but she was just trying to avoid him. "It's not just that…it's…" she didn't know if she wanted to say what she had thought. "What? It's just what?" he let his hands find hers. "I just…I don't feel the same way about you." She obviously lied as she pulled her hands away from his.

"Why are you afraid to be with me Sakura?" he asked as she moved away from him again towards the other side of the room. "I'm not…I just…" she was afraid she might hurt him to say it, but she felt like it had to be said. "What are you Sakura? I don't care in the slightest what you are. All that I know is that you are a beautiful girl, inside and out." He only turned to face her. _If I can't come to you, I'll have to get you to come to me._

She looked at him as if he had insulted her by giving her a compliment that she hadn't wanted to have. "Would you stop it!" she cried.

She walked back over towards him but paced in front of where he was standing. "Look, you and I just don't belong together! Why do you even like me? We've only known each other for basically a day! And besides…why would a guy like you like a girl like me?" she stopped for a second and looked into his eyes.

He looked at her like she was a genius who had asked a very obvious question. "What do you mean by that?" he pushed himself off of the counter and blocked the path that she was pacing.

She stopped abruptly in front of him but didn't turn back around. "I already told you! You're just…you're the most popular person in the school, the most athletic, the most handsome, you're just…you're just a lot of the things I only wish I could be." She finished.

"So…you don't want to be with me because you feel sorry for yourself?" he asked, almost laughing. "NO!" she shouted.

The noise from the weather outside the building got steadily louder. "I don't want to be with you because…because…" he had her. She really had no reason not to be with him. "Why do you want to be with me?" she said helplessly.

He brushed some hair out of her face. "Why would I not want to be with you?" he smiled down at her. She looked at up at him, knowing that she was completely defenseless in the standoff. She huffed and looked down at the floor and then back up at him.

"When's the last time you had a boyfriend?" he asked curious to find something out about her.

She was alarmed at the sudden and personal question, "W-w-well…I…I've never had one." She said by accident.

"_You_ have never had a boyfriend?" he sounded very surprised. "So…you've never been on a date?" "No." "Never been kissed?" She shook her head as she turned red. "Never been in love with someone?" "I've been in love…but the guy never really loved me back." She turned to walk back to the couch, but he caught her hand.

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?" he smiled down lightly at her, so as not to intimidate her out of it.

She was absolutely and completely stunned. Her mouth opened several times, but nothing came out. "Yes…no?" he fed her some words.

Before she could think, "Yes." Slipped out. "Great." He smiled as he put her arms around his neck and leaned over to her.

_No…stop please!_ She screamed. His lips came down softly onto hers as she breathed in. Her chest rose and fell heavily against his as he pulled her closer to him.

His hands were trailing up and down her back and occasionally stopping around her neck. _Wow he is such a good kisser…_any rejection thoughts immediately disapperated.

Her arms tightened around his neck, pulling herself further up onto him and closer. She felt him slowly turning her towards the counter. She felt the edge of top press into her back softly.

His lips left her mouth and he left a soft trail of kisses down to her neck. "Oh Syaoran…" she gasped softly. She ran her fingers through his hair as he kissed her neck. _Even his hair is soft…_she thought wildly. She stretched out her neck without thinking about it. _How did I ever get this lucky to have a guy like this kissing me like this?_

He stopped kissing her and stood back up to look into her eyes. She was momentarily sorry that he had but she realized that they were moving so fast for only really having known each other for a day; it just seemed like perfect chemistry though.

"Well, I've gotten two of those things for you. I guess I'll have to take you out later." He smiled softly.

Thunder crashed ferociously as you could hear the loud groan of the wind and the tornado.

The building suddenly started to tremor, slowly at first, but then the walls and floors began to shake somewhat violently.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her over to a small closet and opened the door, "Stand in the door frame!" he said, pushing her against the frame. She nodded and turned to the cold, metal frame.

Syaoran was going around the room doing something, but she wasn't looking. She had her eyes closed tight and she was trying to block out the horrible sounds.

She felt something brush against her, but she kept her eyes shut. She felt his warm body press against the back of hers. "Are you scared?" he whispered into her ear.

She nodded quickly and rested her head back against the door frame. "Don't worry. It should pass over us in a few minutes."

He was holding her against the door frame with himself to protect her. _If we make it out of this okay…I promise I'll never let her go…_he shut his eyes and held her close.

The minutes were hours, even days. Everything was running through her mind in a flash. It was making her dizzy and the constant pounding and shaking in and of the walls were making it worse. _If I make it out of here I'll never complain about my life again!_ She thought desperately as the winds reached their peak.

She felt her legs weakening underneath her. She felt the metal sliding under her hands. _Am I going down or is it going up?_ She thought wearily.

"Sakura?" Syaoran felt her sliding down out of his arms. "Sakura are you all right?" he yelled over all of the sound surrounding them. "I'm…I'm fine…I'm just…a little tired…" she said wearily as she felt the floor underneath her.

He got down onto the floor and held her up in his arms. He felt her hands grab onto his shirt. "It's okay…" he said to her softly as the ground started to stabilize. "It's gone over us…"

Her eyes slowly shut and she fell unconscious in his arms. He felt her weight grow heavier suddenly and he looked down at her. "Sakura?" He put two fingers on the side of her neck to see if she still had a good pulse. "I guess today has just worn you out…" he couldn't even hear himself speak over the chaos.

* * *

After a short while, the winds had died down considerably and all that was left was rain. Syaoran had eventually fallen asleep against the door frame and had woken up to the sound of rain.

He looked around and stretched out his arms. He slowly pulled Sakura up into his arms as he stood up and carried her over to the couch. He set her down and looked around the room.

Things had fallen out of the cabinets onto the floor and any glass or ceramic items had shattered. It was a small scene of a lost cause and he knew that they had probably had a tsunami come over them. It was odd though that no one had said anything about it.

He looked back over at Sakura and sighed. He felt relieved. "At least she didn't get hurt…besides this small item." He smiled when he saw the bandage on her forehead.

She sighed and turned onto her side. She smiled in her sleep and said something inaudible. She suddenly groaned and stretched out like a cat onto the couch. She sat up and took a breath slowly. She blinked her eyes and looked around.

"Well, at least we didn't get hurt...well...by the weather anyways." He laughed politely as she looked up at him sleepily. "Wait…" she became alert suddenly, "Is it over?" She tried to stand up, but she fell back onto the couch in a sudden wave of dizziness. "Whoa whoa whoa, hold on!" he came over to her and sat down beside her.

"I feel so odd…" she commented as she rubbed the side of her neck. "Did you hurt something?" he asked getting worried. "No...I just…I feel so lightheaded and a little bit dizzy…" she blinked her eyes lazily and she fell over onto his shoulder. "Whoa… I feel so tired suddenly…" she blinked and her eyes started to close.

"Hey-…hey wait are you okay?" he turned on the couch to where he was facing her and sat her up straight. "I feel so tired…" she moaned softly.

He looked at where she had hit her head; "I hope that this didn't do anything to you…" he held her head up and looked at her forehead. "Can I just…lay down?" she looked into his eyes wearily.

He felt so sorry for her suddenly, but her felt so in love with her. "Hold on…" he put his arms around her and held her up. He kissed her gently at first and then more passionately.

_Does he always kiss women at a time like this? I want to sleep and her he is trying to wake me up!_ She thought opposing to him kissing her, but she was enjoying it.

She thought she was hearing foot steps in the hallway, but she thought that perhaps she was just too tired.

She felt the back of the couch sliding upwards against her and then the cushions came up under her. Her hands were on his neck, pulling him closer to her.

The door burst open and a shrill voice screamed out, "GET OFF OF HER!"

* * *

OH MY FREAKIN GODRIC (Gryffindor)! hahaha. good cliffie ou non? haha. i love speaking french...it's so cool...

anyways...if i made a grammatical error...copy and paste it and put it into the review (which you should) because i get so into my own writing...because maybe they are just my wild fantasies..(come on, don't tell me you wouldn't want a sexiehott guy like Syaoran making out with you on a couch) and i forget to look for errors...ANY OLD WAY!

**_REVIEW S'IL VOUS PLAIT!  
_**ShiningStarr


	6. Chapter 6

I suddenly realized why I haven't gotten any reviews this week...I never posted this week. hahahaha. sorry.

oh, btw, just a small note for you all **_I TURNED 16 YESTERDAY!_**

Disclaimer: I only own myself and my plot...nothing else. don't steal the plot or i will unleash my 16 yr. old powers on you. haha.

* * *

Chapter 6: Could This Get Any Worse?

Syaoran pulled his head up as Sakura's mouth opened when she took a sharp breath in.

"YOU HEARD ME GET OFF OF HER!" Tomoyo cried.

Syaoran got up quickly from the couch and backed away from the couch, "Look, it's not what-"

"How dare you!" Tomoyo sobbed as she ran over to Sakura and threw her arms around her. "He didn't hurt you did he?" Tomoyo whispered in her ear.

"No!" she yelped. She sat up, making Tomoyo lean back as well. "He was just…we were…Tomoyo, he didn't do anything I didn't let him." She took her worried friend's hands and held them in her own. "I'm fine! He saved my life earlier Tomoyo!" Sakura exhaled.

"What are you talking about? You almost died!" Tomoyo gasped. "Oh my poor Sakura! How could I leave you?" Tomoyo squeezed her tightly.

"To...moy…o…you're…I can't…breathe!" Sakura gasped.

Tomoyo let go of her but remained crying, "Oh how could I have left you alone in that dark, terrible room!" she sobbed into her hands.

"Tomoyo it's all right! Wait...how did you even find me in here?" Sakura realized that they had to have been at least 200 feet from where she had been earlier.

"I…I was just looking through rooms…and…most of the doors were coming off of their hinges...or had already...and I came here…and…this was the…only door I saw that…was still in tact. And, I knew that this was the…teacher's…room, so I assumed you were in here!" Tomoyo was sobbing and sniffing every few words.

"Oh Tomoyo! I'm so sorry!" Sakura hugged her best friend.

"How is everyone downstairs in the basement?" Syaoran asked politely.

Tomoyo turned to him and gave him a disapproving look at first but it softened, "We're all right. Everyone is…a little bit shaken up, but…no injuries except for when the…the lights went off." Tomoyo wiped her eyes and stood up front kneeling in front of Sakura.

"That's good. But look, what you saw…we…we were alone…and…with the way things were...it just happened!" He tried to explain it to her.

_What is he talking about? Yeah we were alone…but…he…he asked me out and… does he not want people to know about us!_ She suddenly realized.

"Right?" he looked over at Sakura, along with Tomoyo. He gave her a pleading look to just go along with it.

Tomoyo was looking back and forth between the two and Sakura was staring at Syaoran as if he had betrayed her, "Yeah…" she dropped her gaze to her hands in her lap. "It was just…the surroundings and…emotions were running high." She lied.

Tomoyo didn't quite seem to believe it, but she let it pass. "Well, everyone is slowly coming out…there's not really a whole lot of places to go so...mostly everyone is still downstairs but…a few have gone out. I was the first one out…I wanted to look for you." Tomoyo hugged Sakura. She sat down beside her and put an arm around her friend. "Through the whole storm…I was worried sick about you." Her eyes teared up. "I couldn't sit still and…my stomach was as bad as the storm." She laughed.

Sakura smiled but hugged the girl next to her. "I'm sorry I made you worry so much." Sakura looked up at her slowly.

"Well…the nurse was in a worse state than me! She kept crying and I think she had a breakdown…the teachers took her into a different room…she was unnerving the students-" Tomoyo informed her.

"Please don't say anymore!" Sakura cried out as she leaned forward to lay her head on her legs. "I can't stand hearing this!" Her back was heaving up and down. "Can we please go outside?" she asked standing up suddenly.

Syaoran made a move to come and help her stand right, but Tomoyo moved in front of him before he could come near her. "Are you all right?" Tomoyo asked steadying her.

"Yeah…I'm just…I'm not…I'm fine. I just want to get out of this room." She glanced over at Syaoran with powerfully mixed emotions clouding her eyes.

He had never felt guilt before, but she made him feel like jumping off of a bridge. He followed them out of the room slowly, but Tomoyo was having a hard time supporting her. "Can I help you?" Syaoran asked as he put his arm around her and put her arm around his shoulders.

Tomoyo cast a disapproving look at him, but he didn't notice it. _I'm so sorry Sakura…_he thought guiltily. _I should have just told her…_

They made their way outside and Sakura wanted to go out, but the other two wouldn't let her go. "You'll be soaked through and I don't want you getting sick!" Tomoyo said objectively.

"She's right. You don't need to miss any school." He realized how futile that statement sounded. They either probably wouldn't have to go school for a while until the building was fixed or they would be relocated to different schools.

"I don't care. I like rain." She pulled away from them and stumbled outside.

Syaoran tried to grab her arm to pull her back in but she moved further out and stood with her head up towards the rain.

Her hands were lightly flexed out from her body and she seemed to be soaking in the rain. _I guess he was just using me for fun or something…well, maybe I'll just tell him that he was the biggest mistake of my entire life, that we're through, and that I never want to speak to him again…but how can I? I still like him._ She was glad it raining so that they couldn't see the tears rolling down her face.

Syaoran could almost sense what she was feeling. _How could I do that to her?_ He lightly banged his head on the wall. _I'll have to make it up to her. _He stepped outside into the rain.

"What are you doing?" Tomoyo asked abruptly.

"Apologizing." He gave her a small smile and stepped further into the rain.

His clothes were almost instantly soaked.

He slowly walked over to her and watched her for a second. Her clothes were sticking to her, showing her figure better. "Sakura," she opened her eyes and looked at him with a hurt expression on her face. "What?" she asked as she looked forward, away from him. "I'm sorry about what I said…I lied to her and to you. I don't know why I did. Maybe I'm just…a bit scared for people to find out about us." He admitted whole-heartedly.

"If you're afraid for people to find out about us then maybe you should have considered that before you…before you asked me to be your…" she didn't want to say it. _He's probably had tons of girlfriends and treated them so much better than he has with me._

"I know! I'm sorry!" he placed his hands on her arms. "I just panicked! I don't know why I did…I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry!" he said pitifully.

She looked at him, into his eyes.

"Kiss me."

"What?"

"Kiss me. If you're not afraid for people to know…and you're truly sorry about it…kiss me in front of the girl you denied me in front of." She said triumphantly.

He smirked at her and wiped his lips off with his hand, which didn't really help. He brought his hands up to her neck and pulled her towards him as he took a step forward. She put her hands onto his shoulders as she felt his warm lips touch hers.

She could hear an audible gasp from Tomoyo and it made her feel better inside. At least she would know now and this showed that Syaoran was sorry.

Her arms hugged his neck involuntarily, but he was somehow warm. She felt his tongue slip into her mouth. She might have fallen down onto the ground if not for his hand on her back. _This feels so…perfect…this is so right…_

_How could I have ever said that this would just happen?_ Syaoran laughed internally at himself and his stupidity.

They didn't know how much time passed as they stood there; kissing in the rain of what had helped damage the life that they knew. Sakura almost hated to feel him pull away from her, but he felt almost regrettable about it to her.

_I'll never forget this…_she smiled as she gazed blissfully into his eyes. "So…how did you like that?" he whispered to her. She put her arms around him and held him tightly.

"It was perfect." She laughed.

He smiled and put his arms around her. "So…do you forgive me?"

"Yes…but I still don't see why you were so scared for my best friend to know…" she looked at him with sad eyes, but smiled.

He sighed and leaned back so that he could look into her eyes, "I told you…I just panicked! If I had actually thought about what I was saying…I might have actually told her what had happened."

"Wait...might have?" she let go of him and took a half step back.

"Well…I…we've only known each other for a day! And I didn't know if you wanted her to know in the first place! I mean…you might have gotten mad at me if I had just gone and told her."

She looked towards the ground past her shoulder and her hair fell in front of her face, "Well…I guess I can see why you didn't tell her in that perspective…but…I don't know!" she exclaimed. "I…this is so confusing to me! First the storm, then you…and now this! Everything is just so overwhelming!" her hands went up onto her forehead as she leaned forward a little bit.

He came up to her slowly and placed his hands on either side of her face, "Let's go back inside. We're already soaking wet and…I think we probably do need to talk." He brought her up to face him and he gazed into her tear-filled eyes.

She nodded and turned to go inside with him. He put his arm around her and held her closely against his side. As they came back in, Tomoyo looked somewhat phased but she looked quite shocked as well.

_How can she be with him?_ She thought wildly as she watched them pass by her. _I know she always liked him…but…how did they even meet?_

Syaoran led her to a classroom upstairs and faced two chairs towards each other. "Okay so…maybe I shouldn't have…rushed you so quickly into a relationship. We obviously have some issues with people knowing about us." He began after she had sat down.

She nodded as she gave a soft sarcastic laugh. "Yeah…especially you. I don't see why it bothers you if people know about us…" she wouldn't look at him. She crossed her legs as well as her arms and looked at the floor beside her.

He sighed and ran his hands through his hair slowly. "I don't know either…I mean...I'm not embarrassed to be with you! I don't know why it bothers me." He shook his head.

As he looked down, she looked up at him. _I know he might not realize it…but maybe it's because I'm just not popular or something. An art freak like me isn't exactly well liked by the type of people he hangs out with. _"Is it because I'm not popular?" she looked down again as he raised his head to look at her.

_Why on earth would she ask something as crazy as that?_ "No!" he said sounding shocked and hurt. "Sakura no! How could you even think that!" he got out of his chair and kneeled in front of her, taking her hands up into his.

"Well think about it!" she laughed as she stood up and walked a few steps away from him. "I know you're not embarrassed of me…but maybe you're just subconsciously afraid you'll be less popular if people see us together." She almost choked on the words because they hurt her so badly to say.

He let his elbows sit on the chair and his head fell into his hands. "Do you think that might be it?" she turned around to look at him.

He just sat there leaning onto a chair with his hands over his eyes. "Syaoran," she walked back over to him and knelt beside him, "just tell me I'm wrong and I'll forget this!"

He didn't move an inch, but inside he was screaming with so many emotions and so many things he wanted to tell her.

She realized she might have actually been right, but she didn't want to be. "Syaoran just say something!" she started to cry.

He finally pulled himself back up off of the chair and stood up. She stood up slowly and tried to observe his facial expressions; he had none really.

He shoved his hands into his pockets and went over to a window and looked out of it. She had tears slowly rolling down her flushed face as she stepped towards him.

He turned his head away from her as she stepped up behind him, "I'm sorry." He said in a low voice.

She wished at that moment that the wind would just come back and carry her away from all of this. She had only known him for a day and she felt as though she had been through an entire lifetime. She slowly backed away from him and turned around and went out into the hallway.

* * *

She was breathing heavily only because she felt that her heart was getting heavier. She grabbed her collar and held onto it. She felt as though she was being slowly suffocated. _How could I have ever believed that he truly had any interest in me?_ The thought swirled dangerously through her mind.

She made it to the end of the hallway and felt like her legs were suddenly concrete. She leaned back hard against the wall and let herself fall to the floor. _I can't even cry…_ she thought lazily. She pulled her legs against herself and pulled them further in with her arms. Her head fell into her knees and she began to sob softly.

* * *

Syaoran stood there at the window and felt as though he had just been through a brutal fight. His heart was hurting worst of all. _How can I do this to a girl I hardly even know? How could I have been so stupid as to ask her to be my girlfriend after only a day of knowing her? I've never been in a relationship like this before but it just felt so perfect to be with her…maybe we really aren't supposed to be together. But why does everything seem to stop around us when we kissed? Why did my heart seem to stop beating and my head feel so light? _"Why did I have to screw things up so badly?" he growled at himself.

He knew he had to make things right before they got too out of hand. "How do I apologize for something like this though? I pretty much just rejected her for not being popular enough. I am such an IDIOT!" he huffed.

* * *

She stood up slowly and began regaining herself. She wiped her eyes off with her sleeve, not that it would really show, and slowly made her way around the corner.

* * *

He came out with a determination to make things right. When he came out of the hallway, he looked down one way and didn't see her, though when he looked down the other way, he had just seen a glimpse of someone disappear around the corner.

He jogged swiftly down the hallway, but when he got to the corner, he came to a longer hallway, but she wasn't there. _I just saw her-…_he jogged further down the hallway, being careful not to trip on any debris or slip on shattered and broken glass strewn all over the floor. _Come on…where did you go?_ He sighed as he came down to the halfway point in the hallway.

He stood there and looked at both directions of the hallway. When he stopped sighing and kicking things around on the floor, he could hear soft steps down the hallway from where he had passed already.

He came back up the hallway and looked in all of the destroyed classrooms. He finally came to a stairwell and heard soft steps going slowly down the stairs. He leaned over the rail and caught a glimpse over her at the bottom of the stairs. "Sakura! Wait!" he yelled down to her.

He took the steps 3 or 4 at a time but he heard the door close. He was less than halfway down the last stretch of steps and jumped over the rail and landed hard on his feet, but he stood back up and ran out of the door after her.

When he got outside however, it was pouring rain and he could barely see 10 feet out. "Sakura where are you?" he yelled out into the rain.

* * *

Yes, very emotional story...omg...I want to cry...hahaha. my own story is making me cry...how pathetic.

well, i obviously have a bipolar sense of writing...one minute they're making out and fine...then they're mad...then they're okay again... wow. I never realized how bipolar i am when i write. i think i'll just say i change my mind a lot. hahaha. that's it...

**_So, give me a late happy birthday review...make me happy! lol._**

ShiningStarr


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, first off, let me give everyone a humongous **_THANK YOU_** for reviewing! You have no idea how much I love receiving those from you guys! They truly keep me going (with writing) and I love hearing from you all (a few of you made me laugh VERY hard). So please keep reviewing!

**_DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Card Captors, only my humble plot which you may NOT steal.  
_**Reminder1: there are **_NO_** cards, **_NO_**magic, and **_NO_** kero.  
Reminder2: _thoughts are in ITALICS_.

* * *

Chapter 7: Make Up Your Mind Already!

He ran off into the rain, hoping to catch up with her if he had gone in the right direction. "Sakura where are you?" he called out, at least she would yell at him, even if she was mad.

* * *

She had heard him calling after her when she had gone down the steps but she had hated him at that moment. She hated herself even more for being fooled into love. She had hidden behind a brick wall jutting out from the main wall and had sat stood against it, hoping he wouldn't find her.

She had heard his footsteps fall away into the distance and she sighed hard. She had no energy to cry so she just slowly let herself down onto the ground. _How could I have been so naïve? _She thought helplessly.

The rain poured down onto her until she felt halfway numb. The rain was starting to get cold but she didn't really care. The only thing she could feel was her heart pounding intensely inside of her.

She heard his footsteps again; _please just let him go by me…_

Her eyes fluttered halfway closed as she heard him come nearer and nearer. His footsteps were right behind her when they stopped.

She heard a small thud against the opposite side of the wall behind her. _Just don't look back here…_she thought helplessly.

She felt her throat tingling. _I would have to cough now._ She thought as she tried to breathe more quietly. The feeling would go away and she was feeling tired for some reason. She tried to swallow, but it didn't help. It worsened until she couldn't bear it any more.

She took the front of her shirt and put it over her mouth. She hadn't heard it a whole lot and she had hoped that the rain had muffled it.

He stepped out from the wall. _What was that?_ He thought as he stepped out from the wall.

She saw his feet around the corner of the bricks. She pulled herself as far up against the wall as she could go so he wouldn't see her. _Just go by or something!_

He ran forward a few steps, thus passing her, but he stopped and looked around. "Where did she go!" he cried out desperately.

Her foot slid out, ripping up some soggy grass with it. It was enough of a sound to get him to turn around. His eyes came to rest on her with the utmost feeling of sadness and regret in his eyes.

She looked down at her outstretched leg and cursed it mentally. _He was almost gone too. _"What do you want?" she asked callously.

He flinched the slightest bit at her tone and he knew he deserved more, "I don't know how to apologize for this…" he said taking a few cautious steps towards her.

"Then don't. Just leave me alone all right? I can't believe I ever liked y-…" she hadn't meant to say anything like that. "We never were together." She said, standing up slowly.

"Then what is it that you said yes to?" he asked almost accusingly.

"I don't know. Maybe it was like you said…it was just...the way things were." She turned and started to walk back to the door, but when she got to it, she was hoping that he would stop her. That he would call out to her to wait and then come back up to her…find some way of apologizing and just make it all go away.

She came back around the wall and he was coming towards her. He took a step back, "I…maybe you're right…Maybe it was just the way things were. I rushed us into this. I'm sorry. Let's just say it never happened all right?" he gave her the weakest smile she had ever seen.

Her face saddened, but hardened in an instant. How could she feel sorryfor him after doing such a terrible thing to her? "Fine." Her voice trembled to her dismay and it made warm, salty tears stream out of her emerald eyes.

She pushed the door open and felt a hand on her shoulder, "What!" she cried out as she spun around.

"I still do want to talk to you. I feel that you didn't get a fair part in the conversation. I want this to work. I want us to work, but it's going to take a little while to get there I guess." He let his hand slide off down her shoulder.

"So are we breaking up?" she gave him a dry laugh.

"Maybe we should for the time being." He said as she let the door close back again.

"I…I don't want to though…" she said softly.

"But I thought you-…"

"Syaoran…you…you are my first boyfriend and…you gave me my first kiss. I don't want to remember you as my first in two ways and that we broke up after less than an hour of getting together." She said looking at him oddly. She was looking at him with a mixture of happiness and regret.

He didn't know whether to smile at her or not, but it spread across his face slowly. "All right. Well…Do you want to go inside or what?"

"And what?" she asked, laughing sarcastically.

"Well...I imagine that everyone is looking for us…and I know Tomoyo-chan will probably want to talk to you about me…" he said looking away from her.

"Oh yeah…what should I say to her though? Because…we're kind of…separating right now and…we were just making out in front of her a little while ago…" Sakura said hesitantly.

"True…well…do you at least want to go inside? It's not exactly warm out here." He held out his hands to catch some rain drops in his hands.

"I…sure. Can we…well…we separate for a little while? You can go back in if you want…I just want to be alone for a little while I guess." She started back inside.

"I don't want to go back either…" he laughed.

She stopped and came out of the door, "Syaoran…I think we could fit together really well. You just…you make me so furious at you one second…and then the next… you just…you make me forget it." She said with passion behind her voice.

"I do? Hah, I do don't I?" he laughed quietly, "Well, you can just make me feel terrible for things I've never felt bad about before…You make me care more about what I do than when I'm with my other friends…" he admitted.

"I think a nice, calm talk like this would do us a lot of good." She smiled as she wiped the rain off of her face.

He smiled at her, "You hand is wet too you know. I don't think that will do a whole lot of good!"

"I know…but at least it will get the big rain drops off of my face." She turned around and opened the door.

He took a step forward to follow her, but she stopped and turned around again. "Yes?" he asked curious as to what she was doing.

"Well…I…I just wanted to say that… maybe I over-reacted when you were talking to me-"

"You had every right to." He said putting his hand on her shoulder. "Sakura…I…I ask you to go out with me and then 20 minutes later I tell you that basically, I'm embarrassed for us to be seen together in public? You should be beating me!" he laughed.

"Well, there's still time." She smirked.

"Well, I won't let you now! And…just so that you know…I really am sorry-I don't even think that suffices. Tell me what I have to do to show you that I'm sorry." He took her hands into his.

"Just…when we get back into school…I'm not saying include me in everything…I just want you to talk to me. All right? You don't even have to eat with me or ask me to eat with you at lunch. I just want us to talk." She said sincerely.

"Will that show you that I'm sorry?" he squeezed her hands vaguely. "Yeah…pretty much. I suppose that later on…maybe talking could go a little bit further later on." She looked up into his eyes.

"All right. I promise that I'll talk to you during school whenever I see you!" he put his hands on her shoulders.

She took half of a step forwards and seemed hesitant about it. She brought her hands up to his shoulders and then to his neck. She leaned upward as his hands slid onto her back and he leaned over.

Their kiss seemed to show forgiveness on her part and deep regret for what he had done on his part. His hands were warm and she could feel them through her shirt. "You're so warm…" she whispered delicately to him as they pulled apart for only a moment.

His hands came up to the back of her neck and he felt her shudder. "Ticklish?" he smiled.

She giggled, completely stopping the romantic moment, "A little bit. You?" she smiled as she let her finger trail oh-so-softly down his back.

"NO!" he yelped. His reflexes made him lurch forward, making himself push her back onto the wall, with himself right against her.

She laughed, but it slowly died when she realized how they were standing. He had a mysterious smile in his eye and when he leaned over to kiss her again, she burst out laughing. "Sakura…" he sighed grimly.

"I'm sorry!" she laughed, leaning her head back onto the wall. "You just…it was so...serious and…you had just…you're ticklish!" she burst into a mad fit of giggles.

He could've just sunk down onto the ground slowly if she had said anything else to ruin that moment, but he held himself up. "Is it really _that_ funny?" he asked in a grim tone.

"Yes!" she started up again.

He pushed himself off of her using the wall and began to side step around her but she stopped him, "No! I'm sorry! Don't go inside!" she let her laughter die down and looked up at him with joy in her eyes. "I'm sorry! You just made me laugh! I didn't think a tough, sporty guy like you would be ticklish!" she smiled playfully.

"Well, then you thought wrong now didn't you?" he was trying to act like he was slightly mad at her.

"Syaoran!" she whined, "Don't be mad at me! I was only kidding!" she hugged him around his middle.

"We 'tough, sporty guys' also have softer sides you know." He looked down at her as if giving her a small punishment.

"Really? Can you show me?" she tilted her head to the side and looked up at him with a small grin across her glistening face.

He leaned down to her, but stopped short about an inch, "I don't really feel like showing my softer side though." He smiled, making her groan and punch him playfully.

"Would you just shut up and kiss me!" she commanded.

"Yes ma'am!" he grinned as he wrapped his arms around her slowly.

* * *

The day went by rather slowly as the rain continued its downpour amongst their city. Syaoran finally had to make Sakura go inside so she wouldn't get totally sick. "Sakura, your skin is cold to the touch! If you get sick, how do you think I'll feel?" he said as he pushed her inside.

"I don't want to go in! I'm fine! Inside me is warm!" she tried to go around him. "Shut your mouth and get inside!" he grunted as he caught her and pulled her back with a little difficulty as she was pulling away from him.

She finally gave up and let him lead her back upstairs. "Do you want to talk or something?" she asked, a little bit confused as to why he was bringing her back up here.

"If you want to call it talking." He smiled.

She scoffed, "Syaoran!" she said scandalously. "What is with you?"

"I just want to be with you…that's all." He smiled as they reached the top of the stairs.

She leaned back against the wall with him standing in front of her. "Well…can we just take a break?" she said somewhat regretfully to him when he was less than an inch away.

"Why?" he moaned as he let his head fall onto her shoulder.

"You gave me my first kiss and we've made out two or three times already in the same day! I just have to get used to all of these feelings…" she pulled him back towards her and held him against her.

He put his head onto hers and slipped his arms around her. "We really should get something dry to wear…" he laughed, noticing the small water puddle around them.

"From where?" she laughed.

"The uniform room…you know where you went to get your uniforms at the beginning of the year?" he tried to help her remember.

"Um…okay. I don't remember, just lead the way…I'm starting to get really cold!" she felt a shiver run through her body.

"That's why I brought you up here actually." He smiled as he leaned back up and took her hand and lead her down the hallway and around a few corners. "I hope it's unlocked…they keep the door closed and it's not exactly around any windows."

He turned the knob and it opened, "Great!" He turned a battery lamp on and he went to the left side of the room, with all of the boy's clothing on that side. He was pushing through the racks looking for his size of things.

"Well…it's not _just_ my clothes that are wet you know…" she reminded him.

He looked up at her, "What do you mean?"

She sighed, groaned, and looked at him, obviously annoyed, "Basically…everything underneath is wet. If I put anything else on…it will just…soak up the moisture!"

"Oh! True…well…hm. That presents a problem."

He started to look through some drawers and cabinets at the front of the room and he seemed to have found something that would help them, "Would these help?" he motioned for her to come over and pointed to a drawer. She came over and looked into the cabinet.

"Yeah…"she turned bright red and shooed him away. _He would have to find it all…_she thought as she looked at the tags on the sports bras and shorts with built in underwear.

She pulled two of them out and hid them in front of her and closed the cabinet. She went over to the side with skirts and girl's clothing. She rushed through the items and picked out what she was wearing. "Where do we change?" she asked, retaining her red shade.

"Back there." He pointed nonchalantly to a room near the back.

"Thanks." She said quickly as she went towards it.

She opened it, went in and made sure it was locked. She found a few paper towels and wiped most of the water off before she put her newfound items on. "Ah…dry clothing." She smiled to herself.

She unlocked the door and opened it without bothering to think that maybe he had been changing out in front. "Oh!" she yelped. She turned around and smacked into the wall. "I do have pants on you know." He laughed as he came over to her to see if she was all right.

"Sorry…I just saw your back…and…I just thought I was walking in at the wrong time." She regained her red color.

"Don't be. Just think of it as a preview." He smiled.

She turned around, off the wall and almost smacked into him. "A preview for _what!_" she asked, taking deeper breaths.

"For later on." He winked.

* * *

heh heh heh heh...naughty little boy. haha.

okay...remember last chapter i said i was a bipolar writer? it seems so much worse now. haha. that's all i was thinking about when i was re-reading this to make sure everything was okay i was just saying to myself, "..bipolar...bipolar...BI-FRIGGIN-POLAR!" haha.

anyways...i hope you guys like my story! (even if it is a bit ah...'touchy-feely' haha).

**_MAKE SURE TO REVIEW_**! (keep me happy and writing!)

ShiningStarr


	8. Chapter 8

Yeah, I'm out of school! Gonna be a JUNIORRRR. sweet. well...ill keep this short so you can read.

Warning: this chapter is a little um..."hands on" haha. so...get yourself out of the gutter (im talking mind and everything, haha)

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own CCS, Only the plot. No stealing, PERIOD._**

* * *

Chapter 8: Who's on first now?

Her heart was fluttering quickly as she felt her face heat up. _I must look like a beet._ She thought embarrassed. "F-f-for…l-later?" she gulped. "Don't sound so down about it." He tried to make the situation less awkward for her. "W-…what do you mean for…l-…later?" she glanced up at him nervously.

"Sakura…what do you think I mean?" he put his hand on the wall beside her so that he was slightly in front of her.

"I…I don't know…you tell me." She giggled and hiccupped.

"Now that I can laugh at!" he said as he started to laugh. "You are so cute Sakura and so innocent." He went back over to where he had been before a picked his new shirt up off of the ground. He was putting it on when she realized what he had been talking about.

"Wait…are you talking about…s-…sex?" she whispered.

He turned around and stared at her funny. "Sak-…"

He couldn't believe that she hadn't known what he was talking about. _I thought she was just being cute with me…_he thought, a little bit stunned. "Well…yes, but I didn't mean right now exactly!" he exhaled with a short laugh.

She could feel her muscles tighten all over. "Sy-…Syaoran…what kind of...girl do you think I am?" she asked, "Did you expect me to fall in love and just…just…lie down?" she questioned him, bewildered.

He looked around at the ground and was making faces as is he was saying something to himself.

"Are you still even-…?" she paused.

"Am I still…what?" he asked.

"Are you still a...virgin?" she asked quietly.

"….Yes." he answered her as if she had asked an obvious question.

She blinked and opened her eyes wider, "Wai-you are!"

This time, he blinked, "Well no, but do you think I went around and slept with every girl who threw herself at me?"

"Well…people do tend to say some things like that about you…" she admitted shyly.

He looked up slowly and walked closer to her, "I know. Pretty much everything that they say is false though."

She looked at him inquisitively "You…know what...people say about you?"

"Of course! A lot of my friends hear things and come and tell me. It's so brainless that crap people say about me. If they would think about it twice, they would realize it's not even close to being true!" he was showing a lot of emotion in what he was saying. In truth, it hurt what people said sometimes, but he would always shrug it off.

"Well…people might not necessarily tell you _everything_ they hear. They mostly just tell you things about what some of the people around you have said." She knew it was a mistake to tell him, but he might have found out sooner or later.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore all right? This is becoming a delicate subject for me." He grabbed his wet clothes off the floor and went to the door.

* * *

After he had gone out, she stood there for a moment thinking about what had happened between them in the past hour. _How does he live the life he does? He's the star player on basically every team he plays on and he has top grades in our class._

She picked her things up and slowly and stepped out the door. She saw him stomping down the hallway and she suddenly felt sorry for him. _I can't imagine the pressure he goes through everyday…_

She dropped whatever was in her hands onto the floor and sat down on the floor against the wall. She had always thought that perhaps her life would be so much better if she was popular, if she had some of the top grades in the class, or was a star player on a team. It suddenly hit her that the people who had lives like that had it much harder. They had to live up to certain expectations and do certain things in a certain way. She had always been free do the best that she felt she could do at that moment, not what others expected. She didn't have to act or dress a certain way. She didn't have to stay home and study every night for hours at a time. _I have such an easy life compared to him…_she laughed sorrowfully.

She sat there for a few minutes, staring at the floor, thinking about how stupid she had been to complain about her life, and about how dumb of her to think that she ever wanted more than she had had. She had always been perfectly happy; she just never realized it until she saw someone above her come crashing down so hard. Her heart felt heavy for him as she sat there, looking at the spot where she had last seen him.

* * *

He was feeling like the storm that came through was wrecking itself through his heart. _My friends say stuff about me! How can they do that? How can they go behind my back and say stuff about me?_ He kicked over a damaged chair and wished that he could burn it up by just looking at it.

While in the midst of his ramblings and thoughts, he noticed that he was alone in the room. "Sakura?" he called out. He went back into the hallway and saw her sitting against the wall with her knees drawn up to her. She was looking at the opposite wall, seemingly thinking about something.

He picked his stuff back up and walked slowly back down the hall. When he approached her, she didn't look up. She had a vacant expression on her face as she rocked back and forth a little bit. "Sakura?" he called out her name again.

She seemed to come out of her trance and looked up at him. "Oh…hey! Are you okay?" she asked warily as she stood back up.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" he asked inquisitively.

"I don't know…I just thought you were upset when you stomped out of the room. She commented nonchalantly.

"No…I just had a bad moment. What you said…it just struck a nerve. I can't stand when people talk about you behind your back. Especially when they claim to be your friend." He had an irate glare in his eyes.

She put her arms around him, "I'm sorry. You know…before I met you yesterday," they both laughed, "I had always been somewhat jealous of you…"

"What!" he asked astonished.

"Yeah!" she smiled, "I had always thought that you had 'the life' and I used to wish I could have that."

"My life was and is probably a lot worse than yours. I have so many expectations to live up to." He sighed, exhausted.

"That's what I was thinking about when you walked up." He looked down at her, somewhat curious. "Yeah…I was thinking about everything that people expect of you and I realized how difficult your life must be." She let her head rest on his chest.

"Yeah…you must have a lot easier life." He laughed dryly.

"I guess…for me…my life is hard enough…but when I look at you…and I think about all of the things you excel at…I realized that you had to do 5 times more than I did. How do you do everything that you do?" she pulled him closer.

"I just do it. I don't really think about it. Ever since I was a child…I was expected to be the best in what I did. My mother is very strict and she always told me that she had been expected to be the same way when she was a child whenever I complained." He sighed.

"Let's go down to the basement…so everyone will know that we are okay." She suggested.

"All right. I don't want to stay down there too long though. Before I came to get you…I was having a bad enough time just sitting down there." He put one arm around her and ran the other through his hair.

"Thanks again for saving me." She giggled.

"No problem. I hope you know that now you owe me." He felt a smart tap to the side of his head. "Ow!" he laughed in pain. "What!"

"Are you going to use that against me now?" she pushed him off teasingly.

"Yes!"

* * *

She chased him down the hallway, but him being a soccer player, he outran her. He eventually had to let her catch up with him when he came to the end of the hallway however. She jumped on him and knocked him into the wall. "OOH!" he gasped when he hit the wall. "You…knocked the...breath...out of...me!" he gasped for air.

"Good! That will teach you!" she smirked as she felt his grip loosen on her.

"Good grief…you're…a lot…heavier when you…run into…someone." He panted as he slid down the wall onto the floor.

"Are you okay?" she smiled exhaustedly as he reached the floor.

"Yeah…" he pretended to be in worse pain than he was when he leaned over to lie down on the floor.

She thought that perhaps she had hit him a little too hard. She brushed some glass away off of the ground and sat beside him, "Are you hurt? I didn't mean to hit you that hard!" she was slightly worried at this point.

He was breathing hard with his hand on his chest and his eyes clenched shut. "Syaoran!" she leaned over him.

_I'm gonna get you back…_he thought mischievously.

She shook his arm and leaned over him to see if he was breathing. "Syaoran!" she cried desperately.

He put his arms around her and pulled her down onto him. She had started to scream, but she stopped when she realized what he was doing five seconds after he had actually done it.

She tried to come up off of him, but he was too strong for her. _Dork…all he wants to do is make out...and after I told him that I was trying to get used to all of this._

He slowly sat up, making her sit up with him and he leaned back against the wall. _She is so gullible, I love her!_ He laughed on the inside.

She came up with a devilishly clever plan to show him not to do this unless he was actually looking for long-term making out. _I'll just have to leave him hanging; show him I'm not easily taken._ She started to edge closer and closer to him until they were right up against each other. _I can't believe I'm going to do this…but he's got to be tamed sometime!_

She slipped her hand onto his chest and let it slide lower and lower until she was above his belt. She took a deep breath and slid her hand down onto his leg.

_What is she doing?_ He thought wildly as he felt her hand move onto his leg.

_You're not finished yet mister. You just got a small piece of my punishment. _She thought devilishly as more things came into her head.

She slid her tongue into his mouth, _Wow…this is making me like this! I'm supposed to be taming him and here I am falling into my own plan!_ _Well…phase three, commencing._ She sat up straighter, pushing her chest out and more onto him.

_What are you doing!_ He was screaming wildly. _Since when did she do anything like this!_ _I thought she was so innocent and pure!_ He almost laughed at his own thought. _Wait a minute…I think I see what she's doing. Yeah…she's trying to get back at me. Well, she's got something coming if she's playing around with me._

He kissed her harder and more passionately as she was pushing him against the wall and he felt her shudder softly. _Now who's getting it?_ He thought cleverly. _But it doesn't end here. Oh no._ He slid his hand down her back as softly as he could.

_Dang it! He knows what I'm doing!_ She realized he had figured her out. _Shoot…now I can't get out of this. He won't let me go until I give! Well maybe I won't! Maybe I'll just make him give! I hope…_she shivered uncontrollably as his hand slid down her back.

His hand came to a stop at her waist as his hand come around a little bit onto her side. He basically tickled her side when he slid it back up and came to a stop at the top of her rib cage. _I thought he was going to go further than that!_ She thought almost sorry he had stopped. _Wait…if I don't give and he doesn't give…this could lead a lot further than I had intended for this to._

_Wow…I really want her right now…but I know she wouldn't. Oh man I wish she would though._ He thought desperately as he felt heat rising in his body.

_I can't do this anymore…I'll end of regretting this later if I keep going!_ She realized sadly and happily at the same time. "Syaoran…" she managed to get it his name out before he pulled her back into their make-out session in the hallway. "Syaoran!" she pulled her head away from his, but he only went to her neck.

_That feels so good!_ She thought as she shut her eyes tighter. _No, stop it! STOP! _"STOP!" she cried out desperately. "Syaoran stop!" she cried out again.

Amidst the powerful feelings he was having at that moment, her cry penetrated through them all and made him stop. "What?" his lips were hovering millimeters away from her soft neck. "Please stop…I didn't mean for this to happen!" she kept her eyes shut afraid to see what he was looking at her like, or even if he was looking at her.

"Sakura…" it came out more passionate than he had meant it to. _I've never felt like this before…how can she do this to me when she's never done anything like this before?_ "Can't we just-"

"As much as I want to, NO!" she said it forcefully. "You know I don't want to and you know we can't! We've known each other for a _DAY_ Syaoran!" she cried out softly.

"I don't care!" he slid his hands down her neck and back up, making her head tilt back so that her neck was stretched out even more. "I feel like I've known you forever and this would feel so right to me." He was having a hard enough time trying not to kiss her as much and as passionately as he could without trying to talk at the same time.

"I know!" she cried out almost sensationally. "But we can't." she had such a hard time saying it when she felt the same way he did.

She would have loved it if he had just gone doing what he had been but she didn't want to have any regrets with him.

He pulled her harder against himself for a moment, but she cried out shyly in protest and after a moment of feeling their bodies so close together, he realized what would happen and when he thought about it, he realized she was right. "Can we just keep on doing this then?" he practically begged her. "Yes!" she cried out before she even stopped to think about it.

He stood up and pulled her up with him. "I don't want you cutting yourself on the glass." He said quickly as he took her hand and led her down the hallway into the upstairs student room.

* * *

She let him come down on her when she felt one of the couches hit the back of her legs. "Hold on…Syaoran hold on." She pushed him up off of her for a second. "I can't let you go past 2nd base okay?" she laughed.

"Second base is halfway around. I can still see home from there." He agreed. She barely had to laugh as he began kissing her again.

She was careful not to do anything provocative and also careful to make sure he wasn't doing anything too suggestive. _Whoever said dating was overrated clearly wasn't thinking about this part!_ She thought wildly.

She could feel every muscle on his stomach moving as they started kissing again. _He is so hot!_ She giggled to herself. However, as a result, she felt her leg move out from under him and push itself up to where her foot was above his knee. _Shhhhoot!_ She mentally cursed herself, but he hadn't seemed to notice.

_For limiting me to second base, she certainly is letting me steal my way to third._ He thought to himself somewhat confused, but he pretended like he hadn't noticed it.

Her back was arching up so that she was pushing up against him again as he slid his hand up her back, pulling her shirt up with it. She was getting to the emotional climax of what she was feeling when she suddenly heard someone scream at them.

"GET OFF OFSAKURA YOU JERK!"

* * *

Okay...sorry this took two weeks instead of one...I had exams last week...and I was intending on putting this up last week but I forgot to. SORRY!

Oh..and if I'm making any of you develop a bipolar disorder..sorry! haha. I don't mean to. This is just what comes out when I write.

THANK YOU FOR ALL OF YOUR WONDERFUL REVIEWS AND THE HAPPY BIRTHDAYS! I LOVE YOU ALL!

_**please review again**_. this week is going to be emotionally hard for me...it's the first year anniversary of the death of my grandad so...leave me comments and cheer me up!

Love you peeps!

ShiningStarr


	9. Chapter 9

My GIGANTIC apologies for this being so late. i was on a mission trip last week in New Orleans, LA and the weeks before that...um, I was pretty much just being lazy..sleeping, eating, watching tv and such. so..SORRY. here ya go!

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own CCS, only my humble plot. SO DONT STEAL IT._**

* * *

Chapter 9: 'Brotherly Love'

Syaoran fell onto the floor in surprise and accidentally pulled Sakura down with him. She looked up in horror as her brother came at the teenager under her. "Touya don't-!" she cried out as he hoisted her up and dropped her onto the couch.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" Touya screamed at Syaoran as he picked him up by his collar and shoved him against the wall. Syaoran was temporarily paralyzed from the shock off falling on the floor and being slammed against a wall.

She heard the wall crunch behind the sudden impact of Syaoran's full weight being shoved against it. "Touya don't hurt him!" she cried out desperately as his fist came back.

Touya seemed to have heard her through his blinding rage and his fist suddenly stopped in its drawback. His fist was shaking with an urge to punch this punk of a kid who he had seen on top of his sister. "Sakura," his voice was low with rage, but he was quick to speak, "don't interrupt me. This punk was forcing himself on you; I'm not letting him get away with this!" He brought him off of the wall only an inch and slammed him back against it.

"I wasn't forcing her to do anything!" Syaoran had suddenly found his voice again. He was staring equally hard back at Touya, who was temporarily caught off guard at Syaoran's sudden entrance into this.

"Touya put him down!" Sakura started to cry as she leaned up onto her knees against the arm of the couch. "Please!" she begged him.

They could both hear Touya's heavy breathing; he seemed to be trying to calm himself down, but it didn't seem to be working to well.

Sakura fell back into a sitting position as she saw Touya miraculously let go of his collar.

Syaoran fell back against the wall with his own weight, staggering from the pain shooting through his back.

"I gave you a warning through words; this time…it's physical." Touya growled.

Sakura screamed as she saw Touya's fist come forward in a flash.

Syaoran fell over onto the ground, clutching his hand to the right side of his face. "Next time…you'll get more than that." Touya bent low over him a whispered almost in a deathlike tone.

Sakura had fallen forward onto the couch with her hands covering her ears and her head buried into the couch cushions. "Get up." Touya's voice became less deadly and more authoritative. "Touya…he didn't do anything!" she sobbed rigidly.

He sighed angrily, and pulled her up by her arms and started to haul her out of the room. "Touya stop it!" she tried to scream, but it came out as a desperate gasp.

She managed to see Syaoran sit up with some difficulty before Touya pulled her into the hallway and began to force her to come to the staircase with him. "Why are you doing this?" she cried out with utmost passion. "I'm protecting you Sakura! He was thinking about more than just making out with you!" his voice was rough and jagged as he kicked open the stairwell door.

She started to fall down the steps, but he caught her and lifted her up until they got to the landing halfway down the stairs.

She collapsed onto the floor and began crying hysterically into her hands. "Touya I love him!" she cried frantically. "No you don't. You just felt like that because he was…" he didn't finish his sentence. It made him too mad to say it. "The first guy that comes along and pays attention to you and you go and let him…" he clenched his teeth hard and he punched one hand into the other.

She registered what he had said about 30 seconds after he said it, "Wait…how do… how do you know he was the first…" she trailed off as she looked up at her brother, who was looking down at her furiously.

"Please Sakura, don't insult me. I know that you act too stupidly to make a clear decision a lot of the time! I talk to people here." He sighed, obviously ready to get moving, and away from him.

"Sakura!" she heard Syaoran cry out in pain from the hallway.

"Syaoran!" she started to cry again. She tried to get up and dash past Touya, but he caught her and lifted her off of the ground and began to go back down the steps. "Touya stop!" she yelled at her older brother who was being more dictatorial now.

He descended the rest of the steps and put her down outside, "Stay here!" he said in a dangerously low voice as he pulled the door shut and locked it from the inside.

"TOUYA NO!" she shrieked as the door slammed shut in front of her. "Touya don't hurt him!" she cried as she slammed her fists against the door. "Touya…" she felt her legs slowly giving way under her and she hit the soft ground as the rain began to fall on her again.

Touya took the steps about 4 at a time and went back up to the top of the steps where he found Syaoran halfway standing up, leaning against a door. "Look punk," he pulled him up by the collar and got less than an inch away from his face, "Stay away from my sister or you'll regret ever having met her!"

Syaoran still had strength enough to glare twice as hard back at Touya, "N-…Never…" he gasped.

Touya laughed maliciously at the boy's determination, "Don't try me kid. You don't want to mess around with my sister, especially with me as her brother." Touya let go of him, pushing him back a little bit, and went back down the stairs and opened the door to a hysterical Sakura.

"Touya what did you do!" she seemed to have found her rage instead of just crying. She tried to push her way past him, but he held onto her and turned her around. "You're coming home right now." He growled, obviously mad at his younger, and only sister.

"Touya!" she shouted. She twisted out of his grip and stood about a foot away from him. "What did you do to him!" she demanded.

He stared hard at her. He said nothing and this only made her more enraged.

She started to breathe more heavily as her anger grew at her brother's belligerence. "DAMMIT TOUYA ANSWER ME!" the back of her hand came across the left side of his face as fast as his fist had come across Syaoran's face.

She was fuming and she was in no mood for her brother's irritating arrogance. Touya put his fingertips gently to the left side of his face and he flinched. "As my sister…I won't do anything about that this time. Next time…don't expect me to be so courteous about it."

Her eyes widened in rage and she brought her hand back again. He caught it before she could do anything and he squeezed it hard enough to where he saw her face twist momentarily in pain. "I only talked to him. And I can tell you're too mad to have any rational thought, so I'll forget that you just tried to hit me." Touya smiled spitefully in his eyes at his sister's haughtiness.

* * *

Touya led Sakura back home, but it took longer because they had to get around wrecked cars and across places where the water had risen considerably. She was crying again by the time they got back home, but there was no critical damage to their house. Wind damage mostly, but because their house was higher up, the water was just running down the street.

Sakura and Touya were sopping wet when they came up to the porch and he knocked on the door. Fujitaka opened the door and immediately pulled Sakura into his arms, "Sakura…you're all right. I was so worried about you…" he held his only daughter close to him. "I'm okay dad." She cried into his shoulder. "I'm okay…"

He finally let her go and went inside to get them some towels. "Here, you both must be freezing." He put the towels around them as they stepped inside.

"Sakura, what happened to your head?" Fujitaka suddenly noticed the large bandage on his daughter's forehead. Touya noticed it too for the first time. He had been too mad before to see it.

Sakura felt the bandage on her head before she remembered that she had it there and it was soaking wet.

"Oh...I uh…someone was coming around the corner with a box and…I was turned around talking to someone…and when I turned around I just…" she hit her hands together to demonstrate it. "Let's get you a dry one," her father ushered her to the kitchen and he pulled out the first aid kit.

He drew in a breath when he saw the cut in her forehead, "Sakura…how hard was that box?" He pulled it completely off and threw it away. "I think it was metal…I went unconscious after I hit it." She blushed a light pink color. "Goodness." He sighed as he put the new, clean bandage on her forehead.

She sighed and touched it, _that's the third one today._ She thought humorously.

Sakura went upstairs to get out of her wet clothes, again, and changed into a pair of her school sweatpants and fleece jacket. "They're so warm!" she thought as she pulled the collar up around her face. "Oh shoot…I forgot my other clothes at school…" she huffed. "Oh well…I took these...the school just got some back." She smirked and put her slippers on as she went out the door.

She went into the bathroom and dried her hair. "Syaoran…" she cried softly. _Today was just the best and worst day of my life…_she rubbed her hands over her face for a second and looked up at her complexion in the mirror. She was looking at the sides of her face when she saw something red on her neck. "Shoot!" she yelped. _Oh no…I can't let my dad see this!_ She pulled her makeup kit out of the closet, which she rarely did, and started to put some foundation on the red spot on her neck.

She laughed to herself as she realized where she had gotten it from, but she knew that if her brother saw it, he would flip out again. _I feel so…high-schoolish!_ She giggled. _I'll have to show him the next time I see him!_ She laughed but realized that she had no idea _when_ she would see him again.

"School probably won't be happening for a little while…how am I going to see him? What if I don't see him for a while?" her mood was shattered as she remembered that he would probably have a mark of his own, on the right side of his face. "I can't believe Touya hit him!" she stomped her foot. "Why did he do that!"

She looked over at the door and saw Touya standing in the doorway, "Why did who do what?" he was blocking the entire doorway, so there was no way for her to get around him. "Um…I…" she couldn't think of anything to make up. "Why did…the people at the weather station not say we were going to have this storm?" she said quickly.

He shook his head and looked at her, obviously annoyed. "Look, when I came into that room and I saw him….on you," his fists tightened, "I knew that you had never had any experience with a guy before so…I thought that you wouldn't know when to stop. I figured I'd stop it for you and for your information, I told him to stay away from you. I know what kind of player that guy is, I told you before, I know people at your school. I didn't want to see you getting hurt so when I talked to him outside this morning, I told him to stay away from you, but he obviously didn't listen close enough. He brought it upon himself." He turned to leave but he felt her grab his shirt.

"Whatever you heard about him…it's not true." She almost sounded like she was crying. He turned around and looked at her like she was crazy, "Sakura…you don't know this guy. I've seen him around with his so called 'friends'. You don't know the half of kinds of things he does. I'm just looking out for my only sister." He leaned over to look her more in the eye.

"I know that he told me that I make him feel bad about the things he's done. I don't care what he's done as long as he can at least feel guilt about it! It let's me know that he's a human being and that he has feelings! And I know that some of them are for me!" she shoved past him and went back into her room.

* * *

Touya just stood there and looked at where his sister had gone into her room, _She'll see through it soon enough. He's just lying to her…I've never heard from anyone that he's said anything like that…but guys like him will say anything to get with a girl._ He crossed his arms and stood there for a minute before he went downstairs and sat on the couch.

"Is Sakura okay?" Touya asked his father when he saw him come in from the kitchen. "She's fine; she just had a cut on her head from hitting it." Fujitaka looked at his son's posture. He was leaned forward with his elbows on his knees and his hands under his chin; he seemed angry or at least agitated. "Are _you_ okay Touya?" "No." he said in a low, gruff voice. "Sakura…she…when I went to school to get her…I went down to the basement and they said that they hadn't seen her, but another student had gone out to look for her before they had locked the doors. So…I went around the school looking for her and when I found her…she…she was with this guy." "What!" Fujitaka sat down beside his son quickly and became worried for his daughter. "What happened?" "Nothing too much…" he saw his father's worried eyes, "They were just kissing but…from the way she was acting when I saw her…dad, this guy isn't good for her!" he burst out. "She's never even been with a guy before and she doesn't know how to control herself or any other guy that comes near her!"

Fujitaka stood up and walked back and forth a few times, "I'll have to talk to her." He said simply, looking up in the direction of his daughter's room. "Dad…this guy… he's just…he's just another one of those, popular jocks that can be with anyone they want. I've been talking to some people at their school and…he's not her type!" Touya added, standing up as well.

"I figured as much. Stay down here, I'll go talk to her." He said in a soft, but commanding voice.

He went up the stairs and knocked his youngest child's door, "Yes?" she called out softly.

"Can I come in Sakura?" he replied back to her. "I guess…" she sounded like she had been crying.

He opened the door and saw her lying on her bed, clutching one of her stuffed animals. "I talked to your brother Sakura," he sat on the side of her bed. "Great… what did he have to say about me?" she said wiping some tears off of her cheek.

"He told me about what happened when he found you." "Did he tell you he shoved him against the wall and hit him?" she said angrily.

Fujitaka sighed _Nadeshiko…what is happening with our children?_ "I'll talk to him about that later after we finish talking. Now…what exactly happened with this young man?"

She sighed, sat up and turned towards her father, "His name is Syaoran…the one that picked me up. We talked for the first time yesterday and he gave me a ride home because Tomoyo had to stay at school and his soccer practice was canceled. Anyways…after we got to school…I was turned around talking to him before I hit my head. He took me to the nurse and he came back later during lunch to see if I was all right. After the storm started…the lights went out and the nurse had to go out and see if anyone had gotten hurt. So…it started getting really bad and I was standing in front of the window and…he came into the room and got me away from the window-Dad he saved my life! If he hadn't come in I'd be in a lot worse shape right now! He got me away from the window before the wind blew it in!" "Okay, okay, I understand...keep going." He put an arm around his daughter.

She finished the story about 10 minutes later, crying again and her father sat beside her, stunned at her behavior. "Sakura…this is not like you." He said softly. "I know dad…but…I love him and…he's so nice to me!" "You can't let this happen again Sakura! Touya can't stop you from…doing things you're not supposed to, every time. I realize that this is the first time you've felt like this but it's no excuse. I don't want this happening to you again and to be quite honest, I don't think this young man is the person you should be with." "But dad-" "Sakura, I've been very fair to you and you've made it easy to be that way, but this is where I have to be strict with you. I don't want you to see this boy again."

* * *

cries hysterically NOOOOO. well...i dont know why **_I_** am so emotional about it. I WROTE IT FOR PIZZA'S SAKE! haha. well... i hope you guys enjoyed it. very emotional..anda tad on the physical side. haha.

well, as always, i ask that you **_PLEASE REVIEW_**.  
ShiningStarr


	10. Chapter 10

Wow...huge MAJOR apologies for not posting this for so long. Summer has been crazy and my laptop hates me. : (  
Please don't kill me!

**_DISCIAIMER: I do not own anything related to CCS except this plot. You steal it...I steal your soul. Deal? Deal._**

* * *

Chapter 10: Decisions, discussion, and then some

Sakura felt her head spinning. Her father could not have possibly said that. "Wh-… Dad!" she protested.

"Don't argue with me Sakura. I'm doing what I see as best for you in the current situation. You may not see it as the same, but it's how I see fit." He said softly, but sternly.

Sakura felt her stomach churning and her head starting to heat up. _He can't make me not see him…I want to…I have to…I need to. I need to see if he's even okay. _She suddenly remembered the condition in which he had been left when her brother had dragged her out of the school.

"Excuse me." She said shortly and went over to her door and went down to the bathroom. She looked in the mirror at her complexion and sighed. She turned the water faucet on and let the water get hot. She let the water pool in her hands and then splashed it over her face. She outwardly sighed and took the towel off of the hook and dried her face off. _Today is so weird._ _Too much is happening to me in one day._

Her father came and knocked on the door, "Sakura, are you all right?" his kind and soft voice came through the door.

"I'm fine dad." She mumbled.

"Can I come in?" he asked politely.

"I'm coming out." She sighed and opened the door. She looked down at the floor to avoid her father's eyes. "Yes?"

He sighed and hugged his daughter, "Sakura, I'm just worried about you. I don't want you to do something you'll regret later." He sighed.

She could understand what he was saying and what he meant, but she wished that people wouldn't shelter her so much. What would happen after she got out of college? Her father and brother wouldn't be there to watch her every move. She could do anything she wanted to. "I know dad." She sighed and hugged him back. "I just wish that you two wouldn't shelter me so much. What will you do when I go to college, and when I get out of college for that matter?"

"Come downstairs Sakura. I'll make you some hot chocolate and we can talk about this." He said turning around and walking towards the stairs. "That sounds good." She commented.

* * *

After a few minutes, she was holding a very warm mug of hot chocolate and smelling its rich, powerful aroma. "What did you want to talk about then?" she asked after she took a slow sip. He sighed and took a small drink from his own mug before he started,

"Sakura…I know that I won't be there forever for you to protect you and tell you what to do and what not to do; you know that as well. When you go to college, all I can do is hope that I raised you right and well enough to where you'll know on your own what you should and shouldn't do. You are responsible for yourself in college and after you graduate. I can offer a word of advice or encouragement here and there… but I can't make you do anything. If you ever do do anything that you regret or that you know you shouldn't have done…I won't be able to do anything about it, but I'll still love you. Do you understand Sakura?" her father looked at his daughter with her knees drawn up against her and her mug resting onher legs. She nodded, apparently too overcome to say anything.

"Yes." She said choking on tears. She sniffed and took a drink from her mug.

Fujitaka smiled and extended his hand across the table to his daughter. She set the mug on the table and held his hand tightly. "Thank you dad."

* * *

Sakura remained in the kitchen for about an hour talking to her father, explaining in better depth why she had done what she had done that day and what she had been feeling. Afterwards, she felt so much better and relieved. She hugged her father tightly and thanked him for being so kind and listening.

She went up to her room feeling much better than when she had come down, but she heard her father coming up with her, "Touya's turn." He smiled at her.

"Oh…" she said frowning for him. She went into her room and shut the door softly. She heard a knock on his door and a few words exchanged before she heard the both of them go down the stairs. "I might as well do something productive." She sighed and pulled out her art notebook.

She looked at the lightly sketched drawing of her as a mermaid and suddenly felt disgusted with it. She tore it out of her notebook and tossed it aside. She felt emotions flowing through her body softly and she started drawing again.

The pencil almost seemed to move itself; she was almost felt like she was in a trance. The outline of her picture slowly came through and she felt even more determined to work on it. She laughed, smiled, and sharpened her pencil. "Let's see what it looks like from afar…" she smiled and picked it up. She propped the picture up with some pillows on her bed and went over by her door. She looked and the picture and felt proud of it.

She had taken a completely different approach and had drawn herself with the most majestic wings she had ever seen. She was soaring through the night sky amongst the stars with the moon radiating all around her. _If I add color to it I could look almost luminescent._ She giggled with excitement and went back to drawing.

She had the outline of her body with a few details, but she had to figure out what to draw for the clothing. _Something loose and sinuous. I'm in the sky, free as a bird. _She closed her eyes and imagined the feeling of being weightless and having cool wind flow across you.

She set the tip of the pencil on the paper, but this time it didn't move. _Great._ She lifted the pencil, sat back in her chair and looked at the page again. She huffed and set the pencil down on her desk. She stretched out in her chair and let her hands come to rest on her stomach.

The feeling of Syaoran's muscular abdomen was still lingering. _He was so strong and so emotionally in sync with me._ She closed her eyes and put her hands on the back side of her neck. She missed him already. "I hope you're all right." She whimpered and stood up.

She walked randomly around her room and sat on her bed in frustration. _I wish Touya hadn't even come there…but I'm glad at the same time. Syaoran was making me move too fast without my realizing it. I suppose I should be grateful he came in when he did…I probably would've done a lot more than I said I wouldn't._ She sat on her bed thinking about this for a few minutes and finally decided that perhaps she only felt so strongly for Syaoran was because she had done so much with him that day, emotionally and physically. "Anyone could fall in love with someone if you make out like that about 5 times within about 2 or 3 hours." She said aloud to herself. _It was so good though…_ the feeling of his lips came back to her. "But I can't let him overpower me so easily like that. If I get into a situation like that with him again…I probably will let him. I don't want to let him though!" she grumbled.

She curled up in a ball and fell back onto her bed.

_It makes me feel so…so loved and so appreciated though_. She rolled onto her other side and stared at the wall. "But I can't let my emotions drive what I do. I have to make a responsible, conscious decision though. My dad trusts me and I want to feel that I can trust myself as well." _But why can't I have my little bit of fun? I work really hard…well, for me anyways. Why can't I do something to let loose like everyone else?_

She sat up and pushed herself further up onto her bed and lay back down on her back. "I can't let completely loose though…especially with him. I don't necessarily let loose with Tomoyo either. He's the only one I feel like I can truly let go with though, but I can't let myself go to the point that I have no rational thought."

_GAH! Why did I have to end up in that room with HIM! Why did he even want to talk to me? If he hadn't then I never would have gotten to know him, and all of this would never have happened! _"Well…then _none_ of it would've happened."

She pulled a stuffed rabbit out from behind her and hugged it tightly. _Would I rather none of it have happened? If none of it had…I would've just been down in the basement with Tomoyo and we could've been all right. I wouldn't be having all of these thoughts…but I wouldn't have done ANY of those things with Syaoran. None of the intimate touches…none of the warmth I felt from him…none of those… wonderful…magnificent…amazing…breathtaking kisses._ She laughed silently and took a few shorts breaths.

She heard some footsteps coming up the stairs and she sat up. Shortly after, there was a soft knock on her door. She stood up and went over to the door. "Yes?" She opened the door to see her brother standing outside of her doorway, looking rather calm and almost guilty.

"Look…I talked to dad downstairs and…I'm sorry about what I did today. You know I was just-" he started.

"Protecting me, I know and I want to say thank you." She smiled sweetly at him and watched his somewhat astonished face.

"You…what?" he turned his head slightly, thinking he had heard her wrong or something.

"I wanted to thank you Touya!" she laughed. "I realized that you were just protecting me from making a somewhat large mistake. I just wanted to thank you." She smiled again.

He looked over his shoulder and saw his father standing on the stairs, "Do I still have to apologize?" he asked.

"Yes." Their father smiled.

Touya sighed and looked back at his sister, "I'm sorry I yelled at you and that I hit him...whatever his name was."

"Syaoran." She smiled.

"Yeah...him. I overreacted and I'm sorry." He sighed.

"Well…I'm sorry I hit you, but I must admit it rather felt good too." She laughed and hugged her brother.

"Yeah yeah yeah…just don't do it again." He side smiled and hugged her, but started messing up her hair.

"Hey!" she squealed and tried to pull away from him.

"Heh heh." He laughed and finally let her go.

"Leave!" she grunted as she tried to push him out of her door.

"No please?" he stood still and laughed at her futile attempts to make him move.

"Move now or I will kick you as I _please_." She grunted.

He laughed aloud and took a step backwards, making her fall. "Grrr…" she growled.

She lay on the floor for a minute and tapped her nails on the wooden floor. "Later kaijuu." He commented and closed the door to his room.

She grumbled loudly and almost clawed the floor. _I really want to kick you now._

_

* * *

_

She went to bed that night feeling rather relieved and she was had just closed her eyes when she heard her phone ringing. Her eyes snapped open and she mumbled inaudibly as she searched in her desk for her phone. She finally found it and answered it, "Sakura speaking." She said sounding annoyed.

"Don't sound so happy to hear from me." Syaoran's voice carried into her ear.

She gasped and looked around her room as if someone was watching her. She went into her closet and shut the door. "Syaoran are you okay?" she suddenly sounded more compassionate and worried.

"Yeah…your brother didn't hurt me that bad. My jaw is a bit stiff and a little bruised and my back is definitely stiff from being slammed into a wall. Other than that…I miss you like crazy!" he emphasized the last part.

"I'm sorry about my brother…he feels bad for doing that to you. I miss you too." She pulled her knees closer to her and smiled.

"Well, I wish we hadn't been interrupted so abruptly. I was rather enjoying that." He laughed.

"Look…about that… I don't think we should've gotten so heavy so quick." She sounded a little gloomy.

"What are you saying?" he sounded surprised and confused.

"What I'm saying is… maybe we should slow down and when I say slow down, I mean way down."

"Oh come on…I know you were enjoying it." He couldn't understand what had suddenly changed in her.

"Believe me…I was enjoying it," she almost sounded too into it, "but I can't let myself go that fast. Eventually I want to get to that point with you…but I want to see some scenery along the way." She laughed to try and lighten the mood.

"So…you want to take it slow…I can go with it I guess." He tried to sound like he didn't mind it, but she could tell that he didn't really like the idea.

"Look…I had some wonderful experiences with you today-"

"Me too." He tried to get her to lighten up.

"Syaoran…I want to be with you. I really and truly do…but…you have to understand that I'm not nearly as experienced as you are. I don't know how to decide what to do and what not to do. You seemed to know what you were doing, but I was just trying to keep up with it all."

"I don't know about that, I'd say you were doing pretty well for a first-timer." he chuckled.

"Syaoran stop acting like a complete jock and just talk to me!" she said as strongly as she could without raising her voice.

Syaoran was walking down a sidewalk, looking out at the perfectly clear sky. _Wow, she is really something…_ "All right. I'm here. What do you want to talk about?" he turned a corner slowly and looked down the road.

"I want to know about you Syaoran. The only thing I know is that you are really popular, really athletic, really hot, and you're a pretty fair womanizer." She laughed.

"Hey, that's not fair!" he said slyly. "I just know how to make a woman happy. That's all."

He heard her grumble, "All right all right all right! Well let's see…I really like music. I can't really play anything though. Uh…I suppose if I actually had free time, I would travel somewhere where you can see the sky for ever. Somewhere with no distractions, just a place to be alone and listen to everything around you." He felt very relaxed as he talked to her and he realized that he didn't just have to be a complete jock and act like he had to attract her. She made him feel smarter somehow.

"Maybe after you graduate, you should take a road trip somewhere. It's always been something I've wanted to do, but I think you should try it too. I think we both feel like we need to get away from life for a little while." She felt so comfortable talking to him like this.

"A road trip huh? Where would I go?" he laughed softly.

"I don't know…wherever you feel like going. Just go where you think the road is taking you." She lay on her back and put her legs on the wall.

"Hm…that sounds kind of deep. Go wherever the road takes me. Sounds like _you_ really want to get away from your life." He smiled.

She heard soft footsteps from his end of the line, "Where are you?"

"I'm just walking around outside. I went home, but I felt so unsettled, so I left." He said simply.

"How long have you been walking around?" she asked, concerned. "For maybe an hour or two. I just can't stay in one place for a while right now. I get restless and I really miss you." He said, feeling a tug at his heart.

She felt like her heart was beating harder, "Syaoran!" she felt embarrassed. "Do you plan on going home anytime soon? You'll have to sleep eventually!" she smiled and rolled onto her side.

"I'm not really tired, but I'll go home when I feel like it I guess. Hey, you wanna meet me somewhere? We can take it slow and talk!" he laughed.

"I'd love to but I can't. I was about to go to sleep when you called me and it's still messed up everywhere outside. Where would we go?" she sighed, she had actually wanted to see him.

"Well that's a shame. We could just go walk around somewhere." He said feeling really in love at the moment.

"I wish we were back at school." She admitted. "To talk, as you said, but I really want to be with you."

"That would be really nice, but you don't want come out and meet me anywhere." he was trying to make her feel a little bit of remorse.

"Syaoran…you know I can't. I'm starting to get sleepy and there wouldn't be anywhere to go…or much to do really." They both smiled.

He stopped walking and sighed, "It's a shame you won't come right outside though." He grinned wildly.

* * *

Oh my freakin GAAAAAAHHH. It's so good to get another chapter up...I know you guys like me posting as well. haha.

So...who thinks they know what's gonna happen next? hahaha.

and THANK YOU FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS! You guys are truly wonderful and I'm sorry I didn't respond to any of you... I really wanted to but my internet would screw up everytime I tried or I would be too busy to sit down and write. I promise I'll write back.

So anyways...**_PLEASE REVIEW, MY LOVELIES!  
_**ShiningStarr


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry this didn't come out yesterday or earlier today. I think FF is having problems...I don't know. Maybe it's just my laptop.

I responded to all but one review I got. Oh, and...I got the most reviews I have ever gotten on a single chapter on the last chapter. gasp I love you all...let me go count and see how many it was really quick. dashes to email 29! WOWWWW. i love you all.

**_Reminders:  
_**1. Thoughts (things said in the HEAD not out loud) are in _italics_.  
2. **_DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN CARD CAPTORS, BUT I DO OWN THE PLOT. dont steal it or you will die._**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 11: Flirtatious Fun

She sat up inside of her closet and gawked, "Wait, you're right outside?" she said excitedly.

"Well yeah! If I'm going to walk anywhere, it might as well be your house. Where else is there to go?" he smiled as he looked at her house.

"Syaoran!" she covered her mouth and sat there, not knowing if she should go and see him or not. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming to my house?" she said opening her closet doors and getting out. She started looking for something to put on besides her uniform.

"That would have ruined the surprise!" he laughed as he heard her rummaging around her room. "Don't be so loud, you'll wake the entire house!"

"You've got me all flustered!" she said nervously as she put on a black, long sleeve shirt backwards. "Hold on…this isn't working…" she set her phone down on her bed and took the shirt off and put it on the right way. She found a green colored shirt on the floor and put it on. She found some blue jeans and pulled them on. "Sorry, I can't get dressed too well and talk on the phone at once." She whispered.

"That's okay-wait, you're coming out here? I thought you said you were tired and-"

"Well, now I have my adrenaline I won't be able to sleep until I get rid of it!" she said nervously as she found some slip on shoes and pulled her fleece jacket back on. "Is it cold outside?" she asked wanting to know whether or not to put her jacket on.

"Not really." He said kind of slowly.

"Well is it or isn't it?" she asked annoyed.

"Well, you might want to wear a jacket, I'm fine." He informed her.

"All right, I'll be out in a second."

"Don't make any noise. If you get caught don't blame me!" he laughed.

"Thanks for the encouragement." She said sarcastically and hung up.

She turned her phone off and opened her door. She listened for a minute and she could hear Touya's somewhat loud snoring. She giggled silently and went over to the stairs. The stairs creaked as she went carefully down but she managed to get out of the door.

She ran down the steps and looked around for him, but she didn't see him. "Back here!"

She turned around and saw him sitting on the porch. "Syaoran!" she cried softly and met him halfway on the steps. They held each other so closely and they both felt so relieved.

"Oh, how is your head by the way?" he suddenly remembered and looked down at her.

"Oh…it's fine. I took an aspirin earlier so it feels fine. Are you still hurting?" she had her arms around his neck, but she let them fall until her hands were on his neck. She started to massage his neck slowly as she waited for him to answer.

"I'm fine…I'm just stiff mostly. Nothing different from what I told you earlier. That feels really good though." He closed his eyes.

"Here, sit down." She motioned for him to sit on the steps. "I'll rub your shoulders for you." He sat down willingly and immediately felt her hands work on his tense shoulders.

"Good grief your shoulders are so tense!" she started to rub harder.

"I know…" he started to lean back, but she pushed him forward, "I can't rub your shoulders if you're leaning on me." She smiled.

He laughed silently and felt some tension ease. "Your hands are so strong…" he said somewhat amazed. "Well, as an artist I work with my hands." She reminded him.

"Well I'm glad your an artist." He sighed happily.

She smiled and felt a sudden urge to just hold him. She stopped rubbing his shoulders and wrapped her arms around them instead. "I'm glad you came." She whispered to him.

He pulled her arms up to around his neck so she would be closer to him, "So am I." he sighed happily. She laid her head on his shoulder and kissed his neck softly. "Hey now. Let's see some scenery along the way!" he mimicked her.

"Be quiet." She said softly. She felt so strongly for him right now. This moment was so perfect.

Something came over her as she stood up and walked around him and sat on the step right in front of him. He moved closer to her and put his arms around her middle. "I think I would almost prefer this to when we were at school." He said softly to her.

"I think I would too." She said dreamily as she put her arms over his. She lay back against him and he felt so warm. "Hold on…" he moved sideways and leaned against the wall of their house. She moved back against him and felt herself being enveloped in pure bliss.

She sat out there with him for what felt like hours and felt like sighing every three seconds because her heart felt so heavy with love for him. She leaned her head against his chest and turned it to where she could hear his heart beat. She found the rhythm after a second and began to tap one of her fingers on his arms to his heart beat.

He felt her tapping her finger on his arm and it took a few seconds to realize what she was doing, "Do you want to meet me somewhere tomorrow?" he said quietly.

"I can't." she suddenly remembered.

"Why not?" he said sounding disappointed.

She leaned forward and turned around so that she was facing him. "Well…I…I told my dad about today-"

"How much?" he sounded a little bit concerned.

"Everything." She almost cried.

He sighed rather heavily and leaned his head back against the wall, "Sakura…" he really regretted her doing that. "So let me guess…you're not supposed to even be sitting here with me now?" She shook her head lightly and leaned onto him.

He put his arms around her and settled his head onto hers, "Why did you tell him in the first place?"

"I don't know…but I can't _not_ see you Syaoran." She moved closer to him.

"And there's no way possible for me not to see you." He hugged her more tightly. "You didn't tell them about us did you?"

"You mean…you and me, us?" she looked up at him.

"Yes."

"Well…no actually…" she suddenly realized. "That's good. It probably would've been a lot worse if you had." He added.

They sat there in silence for a few minutes not saying anything, just holding each other while they could. "Is there really no way for you to be able to meet me tomorrow?" he really wished she could think of _something_.

"I don't know…" she sighed and rubbed one of her eyes sleepily. "I don't even know what I'll do tomorrow. Seriously…our school had been demolished…our town will be screwed up pretty badly for quite a while. What _am_ I going to do tomorrow? I would love to see you again…but…" she was so confused suddenly.

"Wow…it really will be." He realized as well. "Oh man…" he sounded so disappointed suddenly.

"What's wrong?" she turned around and looked at him. "I was just thinking about our soccer team. We probably won't be playing for a really long time." He let go of her and brought his hands up to his chin. "I guess I won't have to turn in my art project for a while either. Maybe I won't have to take that Calculus test!" she tried to make him laugh.

He smiled somewhat but sighed and it went away, "Come on Sakura…be serious here."

He stood up and walked down the steps and paced slowly in front on the steps. "Think about it…we can't go to school here. We'll have to be relocated…we might not even _go_ to school for a while. This is going to be a lot more effective on our lives than we first realized."

"I think this _is_ the first time we have realized this." She pointed out. _Oh no…what if we get sent to separate schools? I might not even see him again until our school is rebuilt…but that might not be for a long time._ "Syaoran…what if we get sent to different schools?" she said unsteadily.

He looked at her oddly for a moment and then sat back down on the steps, "I didn't even think about that." He sighed profoundly. "We don't live too far away from each other…there's a good chance that won't even happen." He clasped his hands together and rested his elbows on his knees. "But what if it does? How will I see you?" she scooted down beside him and tried to look into his eyes.

"Sounds like you don't care if you're not supposed to see me." He smiled and looked over at her.

"I could have handled it if we could still go to the same school…I could still wave to you in the hall…but not to see you all together is another thing." She hugged his arm and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Okay then, well…I imagine our phones won't work for a while. I was actually surprised I could call you tonight. If we can't call each other…" he tried to figure out a way for them to see each other.

He lay back on the steps and looked at the sky, "I obviously can't walk here every night…and I don't think I'll be able to drive for a while…considering the roads are trashed and my car is probably ruined…"

_Oh my gosh! I forgot about his car...oh goodness…it probably is completely ruined._

"If we go to the same school then that won't be a problem…if we don't go to the same school…I'll just transfer myself to your school." He grinned and looked up at her.

"You would do that?" she asked sweetly, leaning on him.

"Of course! It wouldn't be too hard anyways. All of our school records are probably destroyed!" he laughed.

"Schools will be more than happy to take a tsunami victim." He laughed.

"You shouldn't take it so lightly…there are probably a lot of people who lost everything." She pointed out and slid her arm across his stomach.

"I know…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that, but…as long as you were okay, I'd still have everything." He said romantically.

She felt like someone was pushing on her chest after he said that, "Syaoran…that's so sweet." She hugged him tightly. While she still had her arms around him, he sat up and moved her with him. "I might need to go back in here in a few minutes. What time is it?" she asked him.

He pulled his shirt sleeve up and looked at his watch, "Around…11:30." He said plainly.

"No wonder I'm so tired…" she yawned. She stretched her arms out and leaned her head back to stretch her neck out as well. "Well-OH!" she yelped.

He had kissed her neck, in her ticklish spot but he covered her mouth quickly. "Well if you _want_ to get caught out here with me that's the way to go!" he gave her a stern look and lifted his hand off.

"You caught me by surprise! I didn't know you were going to kiss my neck right on my _ticklish spot!" _she whispered harshly.

"I suppose I should be going back home too…took longer than I thought it would…" he said indifferently and stood up.

"How long did it take you to get here?" she stood up beside him.

"Maybe 30 minutes or something…" he sighed.

"It will be after 12 by the time you get home!" she said apprehensively.

"I know…but I feel re-energized after seeing you." He smiled and kissed her cheek.

She blushed and hugged him, "I'd ask you to stay here…but I can't ask my dad because he's asleep…"

"Well…maybe I could come up and leave before he gets up." He wrapped his arms around her.

"Syaoran I can't just bring you up there! Besides-if my brother heard me and then saw you do you know how badly he would flip out? And then I'd be in so much trouble for being with you and then more trouble for bringing you into my house and-" He rolled his eyes and pulled her up to kiss him.

"All right! I get the point!" he laughed as he leaned back up.

She blinked a couple of times and looked up at him innocently, "Sorry…I just don't want to get in anymore trouble than I'm already in…"

"I can tell. Well, seeing as how you are tired and don't want me to stay-"

"Shut it, I didn't say that!" she laughed quietly. "I really would let you stay…I just can't!" she huffed and rubbed her eyes again.

"Really? You would?" he asked, attracted.

"I suppose…not just because you're my boyfriend or anything-" He covered her mouth and looked around,

"Sh, someone might here you!" he laughed and hugged her. She almost burst out laughing, so she covered her mouth and pressed her face into his shoulder.

He could tell she was laughing so he started laughing. "Stop laughing!" he pushed her off of him.

"You're making _me_ laugh!" She shook her head, still laughing and took a few steps away from him and sat on the ground hard before she rolled onto her back and started laughing hysterically, but still trying to muffle it.

He laughed at her and kneeled down beside her, "Calm down Sakura! I didn't think it was it would be _that_ funny!" She rolled onto her side away from and tried to stop laughing. After a few minutes, she finally calmed down and rolled back onto her back.

"I can't believe I laughed that hard!" she giggled.

"Neither can I." he chuckled. "Well…I better be heading back home I suppose…" he stood up and brushed the front of his jeans off.

"Do I have anything on me?" she sat up and turned around.

He leaned over, "No…your back is just a little bit wet." He laughed.

"I can deal with that…Just as long as there are no stains…" she grunted as she stood up.

She turned around and looked at him; "I wish you didn't have to walk so far…" she said pitifully and hugged him again.

He smiled and hugged her back, "Its good exercise for me. I won't be playing soccer for a while so…I might as well try to stay in somewhat good shape." He squeezed her then let his arms slide off of her.

He cleared his throat, "Are you letting go anytime soon?" She sighed and laid her head on his chest again.

"I feel like this is the last time I'm going to see you for a really long time."

"Don't talk like that Sakura!" he pulled her head up and looked into her eyes. "I told you that if we get into different schools I'll come to you!" he smiled at her.

"I know…but what if one of us has to move or something?" Her arms slid up around his neck.

"Most likely I won't be moving." He said softly.

"How come?" she asked looking at him slightly confused.

"Well, I live here in Tomoeda by myself-well, with my butler Wei, but my mother's home is in Hong Kong. I doubt I'll leave you here by yourself though. That would be mean to both of us." He gave her a quick kiss.

"Don't worry about it. It'll be fine, okay?" he leaned down a little bit and tilted her head back up.

"How do you know?" she placed her hands on the sides of his face.

"I just do. If we get separated, I'll still come to you. All right? That's how I know. Now you go inside and get some sleep! You look exhausted." He laughed.

She let her tongue loll out of her mouth and she sighed, "Tell me about it."

"Don't do that." He smiled. "Not very attractive." "It's almost 12…I am _not_ a late night person like you are."

"Did someone at school tell you that?" he looked at her curiously.

"Where else do you think I heard it?" she looked back at him as if he should've known that.

"What did this person tell you about me?" he pulled her closer to him.

"That you stay up a lot during school nights…" she tried not to laugh.

"And?" he eyed her curiously.

"And…you go to a lot of parties." She bit her lips to try and not laugh.

"Would you just tell me already?" he squeezed her and lifted her off of the ground for a second.

She nearly burst into a fit of giggles, "I've just heard you tend to um…get a little drunk and do some really idiotic things." She said in a higher pitched voice because she was trying not to laugh so hard.

"Would you just tell me already? I want to start going home so I won't fall asleep while I'm walking!" he grumbled.

"Well…I haven't heard all the details…but supposedly you…you…well, this one girl said that-well...this one time you got up on a table and started singing this song about Sake that you claimed was known all over Japan-and…and," Sakura giggled into her hand, "you-now remember I heard this form some one else-that you started to take off your clothes as you were dancing…luckily Yamazaki-san got you off and into a corner for you to sober up." She began laughing hysterically so she pulled her sweater over her mouth to try and stifle the noise.

He tried to think back to when he could remember anything like that and he suddenly remembered almost falling off of a table because someone was pulling him off. _Shoot…I did that! Oh my gosh…no wonder people kept saying that…not to mention trying to take my clothes off…_ He started turning red and he tried not to let her see it. She managed to stop laughing enough to see him trying to cover his face up.

She started laughing even harder to where she had to sit down, "I can't…believe… you actually…did that!" she giggled uncontrollably.

"Stop laughing at me!" he grumbled as he kneeled back down and pulled her onto him tightly. She stopped laughing for a second and looked at him before she burst out laughing again.

"I am…going to…remind you…about this for…a really long time!" she was practically crying, but her stomach started to hurt. "Oh…ow!" she moaned, still laughing.

"Hah hah, you got your payback." He smiled vengefully.

"Oh my gosh...ow!" her laughing slowly stopped.

"Yeah, let's see you keep laughing now." He poked her lightly in his stomach.

"No!" she yelped, covering up her stomach and laying back on the sidewalk.

He leaned over her and looked at her, "Your face looks pink from laughing so much." He started to laugh himself.

"You were pretty red yourself. You know what, I think this is going to come up in conversations to come." She smiled at him.

"I won't be talking to you then." He leaned down onto his arms to where he was hovering over her.

"I guess you won't be getting anything more from me then!" she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Oh yes I will." He partially forced a kiss on her, but she was just playing hard to get. She giggled and kicked her legs to try and get him off.

"I would think you stay off of her after the first time." A deadly voice came from behind them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This isn't really that much of a guessing cliff hanger because you all should know who it is.  
It's just the drama that makes it a suspenseful cliffhnager. haha.

So anyways...I hope all you of you review again to tell me what you think (and if i missed correcting something)!  
And I love to hear from you guys because it's makes me happy to know that SOMEONE appreciates my work!  
It makes me happy to be a writer and it makes me want to write more!

Oh, and I should tell you, this story is about to end...but it will haveBFUIESBFIUDSBFU;IDSBF;DSA&#&!(#!  
that was an evil mouse alien taking over my brain and coding what i wrote so i couldn't spoil the surprise. hehe

So...now all that's left to do is...**_REVIEW!  
_**ShiningStarr (should i change my pen name to add the 's?)


	12. Chapter 12

Okay so...I forgot to give credit to my wonderful friend **the Lady Morgainne** for helping me write the bit with Syaoran being drunk in the last chapter. She was sitting around with me at school as I was writing and I couldn't think of something to write for Sakura's bit of information she had on him so I asked if she had any ideas and SHE DID! So yeah...go check out her page and read her stories and give her lovely reviews just as you have for me!

(And thank you for all of my reviews by the way! I responded to everyone with a working url!)

So yeah...here is my next chaprer. ONLY ONE MORE! AAAHHHHHH. scary thought.  
**_DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN CARD CAPTORS. I ONLY OWN MY HUMBLE PLOT! DON'T STEAL IT!_****__**

Chapter 12: Life Changing Consequences

Syaoran immediately sat up and came off of her, "Is that your brother?" he mouthed. She nodded from the ground and sat up. He cringed and tensed for a second.

She could see him mouth some soundless obscenities before standing up and helping her up as well. "Touya he wasn't doing anything!" she stood in front of Syaoran.

"Like hell he wasn't." he growled. He came down off of the porch in two steps and stood there glowering down at them both. He had to have been almost a good 6 inches taller than Syaoran.

She grabbed onto Syaoran and stood there defensively, "Touya he wasn't doing anything!" she emphasized her words.

"I don't care if you were just talking to him, you aren't supposed to be anywhere near him." He took a few steps towards them.

She pushed him back and held onto him, "I had to see if he was all right after what you did to him today. I was worried!" she sounded like she was crying, but she didn't feel like crying at all.

"I came over to see if she was all right as well-" Syaoran spoke up.

"I asked him to come." Sakura interrupted. "I knew he lived a little ways away from here, but I didn't know exactly where so I asked him to come here." She lied.

"Don't lie for me." He whispered as quietly as possible to her.

"How did you even talk to him?" Touya took a few more steps towards them.

Sakura took a few more steps back with Syaoran as well. "He called me…I don't even know how either one of our phones worked…but…he called me and-"

"You couldn't have asked him any of this over the phone?" he started walking towards them.

"Leave now. I'll try to come to the school tomorrow around 2." She said quietly to him and ran up in front of Touya to try and stop him.

"I did Touya, but we both wanted to see each other. I know I wasn't supposed to but we thought if we could see each other that we could figure out what exactly happened and end it between us." She held onto his shirt in the front and tried to focus his attention on her but it didn't seem to be working. He was staring blatantly over her head at Syaoran. "Touya would you please stop? I swear to you that if you let him go I won't ever see him again!" she felt warm tears suddenly fall down her cheeks.

He stopped abruptly and looked down at his sister who was obviously in distress. "What?" he asked harshly.

"If you let him go I swear that I'll never speak to him again!" she took a step back and looked at him pleadingly.

Syaoran felt like his heart had stopped, but he suddenly remembered that she said that she would try to come see him at school tomorrow. He had to look utterly astonished though, so he dropped his jaw like he couldn't believe what he had just said and tried to look deeply hurt.

Touya looked up at him and then back down at her. _Normally I would say she was completely telling the truth…but dad already forbid her to see him…and here she is._ "I don't believe you." He said coldly.

"Well you should! I wouldn't lie to you Touya!" she said wildly.

He took a couple of deep breaths and look hard at her, "All right." He finally said. "I won't do anything to him. But if I _ever_ see him anywhere hear you…if I talk to someone and they tell me that you've been talking to him…don't try to stop me." He said threateningly to the both of them.

For a moment, Sakura was actually scared of her older brother. _Why is he so against me seeing him?_ "Can I…can I talk to him for a minute?" she said looking at the ground.

"Why!" he barked at her.

"I just want to explain a few things to him that he needs to know. You can stand here and watch!" she could see his protests coming.

"Five minutes." He said sharply.

"Thank you Touya!" she gave him a small bow and walked back to Syaoran. "Syaoran…if I'm not there by 2:30, you should go back home." She whispered out of Touya's hearing range. "Look, I know we had some fun today or whatever, but…that wasn't real." She said a little bit louder so Touya would hear.

"All right." He whispered back to her, "You're telling me that nothing you felt was real?" he said it loud enough for him to hear, but low enough to where he sounded like he was trying to be somewhat private about it.

"It was just the way things were today. I know we both felt some things…but today was just really emotional and we had almost no control over what we felt. You know that Syaoran, I know if you thought about it, you'd realize the same thing." _Wow, I should be an actress_. She laughed at herself. "I love you." She mouthed to him.

He stood there for a moment and tried not to smile, "Whatever." He sounded ticked off at her, "You know, I'll have no problem not talking to you." He looked around to look like he didn't want to look at her. "I love you too." He whispered tenderly and then sighed heavily. "You know what, forget this." He said a little loudly and started to walk off. She ran in front of him and looked back to see if Touya was watching them. He sighed heavily and turned around to walk back up to the door.

Sakura pulled him down and gave him a heavy kiss and then pushed him back up before Touya had turned back around. "I'm gonna die if I don't get to see you tomorrow!" she whispered and smiled as small as she could. She said something to him almost so Touya couldn't hear it.

"So will I." Syaoran gave her a love sick look. "Whatever. Bye." He started to walk around her. "Turn your phone back on. I'll see if I can call you." He said softly as he walked off.

She huffed and made herself mad before she walked back up to the porch, "I don't think staying away form him will be a problem." She growled softly and walked in front of him.

"You stay away from him and I won't tell dad. Oh, and you have to do my chores for a month." He said as she was about to go into her room.

She stared at him wide-eyed and open-mouthed but kept in her frustration in and went into her room and locked the door. _As long as he doesn't tell dad. I can lie to anyone but dad, and if he never asks if I've seen him again…I won't really be lying to him._

She sighed and walked over to her bed and turned her phone back on. She put it on vibrate and got back into her pajamas. Sure enough, about 15 minutes later, she got a text message from him, "Can u tlk?" "Yes." She replied quickly.

Her phone started to vibrate about 45 second later and she got in her closet and answered it, "You should be nominated for that performance." Was the first thing he said.

She giggled quietly and thanked him, "I feel kind of bad about completely lying to brother…just right in front of his face…but…there's no way I'll completely not see you." She sighed.

"I know…for a second I thought you were actually being serious, but you said you'd try to meet me…so I figured out what you were doing." He said, quite proud of her.

"Yeah…I hated to have to say that…but under the circumstances, it was the only way I could get you out of there without having to run for your life." She laughed silently.

"Yeah, tell me about it. I wouldn't have been completely defenseless though, I'm an athlete, it's not like I can't take care of myself." He laughed.

"I know…but if you had gotten into any kind of dispute with him…my father probably would have either woken up or Touya would have woken him up." She said caringly.

"Wait…are you in trouble right now?" he asked.

"Oh no, my brother said that if I do his chores for a month then my father won't know about it. I've done his chores before…it's no huge deal…I don't think I'll have too many of them to do though…oh my gosh how did all of this happen?" she said, suddenly exasperated.

"There's no way any of us can stay here…we'll have to move…"

"Listen, if you do end up having to move…" they both went silent. Neither of them wanted to think about if they were separated because they had grown so close in such a short time. "If you end up moving…tell me where and I'll come find you. Okay?" he tried to sound as pleasant about it as he could since the possibility that both of them would end up moving was rather large.

"Okay…" she said quietly. "Don't worry, we can make this work. Just try to come to school tomorrow. Okay?" he tried to make her feel better. "I'll try as hard as I can. The only reason I wouldn't come would be if there was no possible way for me to leave my house or if I died." She laughed lightly.

"No, don't say that! Then if you don't come there's a fifty percent chance that you died!" he laughed.

"Okay…then there was just no way I could come…at all." She corrected herself.

"Well…are you too tired to talk or would you mind keeping me company as I walk home?" he smiled.

"Well…how much longer will you be walking?" she yawned.

"Maybe 20 minutes?" he estimated the time. "I guess I could try to walk faster…I could make it 17 minutes if I tried."

"I guess I can stay up for 20 more minutes…" she yawned a little wider.

"Haha, you sound like you're falling asleep already." He laughed aloud.

"Well…I've been up since 6 today…about 18 hours awake…" she commented softly. "I almost wish you had come up to my room…" she joked.

"Well, we probably would've made too much noise." He hinted.

She just about made a really loud noise out of shock, "I can't believe you just said that!" she almost squealed, but quieted herself down.

"I'm just kidding. I'm not saying I wouldn't have wanted to though." He said honestly.

"Well…you know my opinion on that Syaoran." She reminded him. "Maybe eventually I could get to that point with you…but not for a while. I told you that I wanted to see some scenery along the way."

"I know. I guess I can respect that, just for you."

Sakura just about fell asleep while she was talking to him, but he said something a tad bit explicit to her and her eyes snapped open, in fact, she almost screamed at him, but she bit her lip to stop herself.

"Are you home yet?" she grumbled.

"Are you mad at me?" he almost laughed.

"I will be if you keep laughing at me…" she said grimly.

"All right, I'm sorry! I just wanted to wake you up so you wouldn't fall asleep in your closet, but I didn't want to shout at you." He smiled.

"Whatever…how far away from your home are you?" she yawned and stretched her arms out.

"I'm about to go around the corner." He replied, yawning himself.

"Well…I'm really glad I got to see you tonight. I'll always remember it…but I'll try to block out the end of it." She smiled as she opened her closet doors.

"Me too. Well, I'm going up the stairs…I'll see you tomorrow hopefully." He unlocked his door. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Syaoran…" they both hung up and she crawled over to her bed and pulled the sheets over her and fell asleep.

She woke up around 10 and felt exhausted for some reason. "What am I even supposed to do today?" she sighed. _I really wish that storm hadn't happened…I know that none of those things with Syaoran would've happened…but…still. Because of it, we might not get to see each other near as much. We might not even get to see each other again if I see him today…_ She rolled over onto her side and looked at her desk. Her drawing lay on it, in the exact same spot as she had left it. _I feel like I have to draw on it…but I don't feel like I can._ She slowly sat up, and looked at it.

A soft knock on her door made her head swing towards it; "Come in." she called out.

Her door slowly opened and revealed a long, raven-haired girl. "Tomoyo!" Sakura gasped and ran over to her and immediately embraced her. "Oh my Tomoyo, how are you?" she held her tightly.

"I came to tell you that I'm leaving," she sniffed. "What!" Sakura gasped. She leaned back and looked at Tomoyo. She had obviously been crying. "My mom…decided that…we have to move. There's no way that…we will be going to school anywhere around here. So…we're moving to…Tokyo…today. I just wanted to…come by and said goodbye." She sniffed.

Sakura felt like the ground under her feet had suddenly disintegrated. "Do you know where you'll be staying?" Sakura asked quietly, but more shocked than she'd ever been in her life.

"My mom has some friends who…have gotten her an apartment to stay in. I'll be enrolling in another school there…" Tomoyo replied, sighing heavily.

"Do you have the number or the address? I'll write you if I can." Sakura held her hands tightly.

"All right. Well, email me before you write to me. I don't know what will happen with me. I'll probably be able to look at my email before I get a letter." Sakura smiled, tearing up.

"You're probably right. Oh Sakura, promise me we won't lose touch!" Tomoyo hugged her.

"I promise!" Sakura hugged her back.

Tomoyo left a few minutes later and Sakura began to feel very depressed. _My best friend is moving so far away from here…I hope we don't lose touch. _

She came downstairs and saw her father lying down on the couch, "Dad?" she said softly.

He opened his eyes and smiled at her, "Good morning Sakura. Are you feeling all right?" he sat up as she sat down next to him.

"I'm fine. My head isn't hurting if that's what you mean." She smiled.

"Well…Sakura…I'm glad you're up actually, I need to talk to you about something." His voice hit a more serious note.

"All right." She said nervously.

He sighed and began to talk, "Sakura…with everything that's happened, there's no way we can stay here in Tomoeda. The schools would take too long to fix and you'll have lost too much time for your senior year. You'd have to repeat it and I know you don't want that." She shook her head softly. She could tell where this was going, but that's the last place she wanted it to go. "I was thinking about this a lot yesterday along with what you told me about what had happened to you," She turned bright pink and he smiled momentarily, "I realized that you might have not been in the best situation at school, although the school itself was good for you. I thought about this a lot and I've made up my mind that we're going to have to move."

She exhaled and looked down at the floor _I don't want to move…I want to stay here…but he is right…I probably would end up repeating my senior year._ "I thought we would."

"I know this won't be an unproblematic change for you, it won't be for any of us." He put his hand on her shoulder. "Our relatives here are having to move as well so we won't be able to stay very close to our home now…"

"Will we ever be coming back here?" she felt herself choking on tears.

"Probably not for a little while." He shook his head.

"How long is a little while?" she swallowed hard, almost a gulp.

"I can't say for sure. It could take a few months, but-" "A few months! Is that all!" she said relieved.

"Hold on Sakura, let me finish!" he calmed her down.

She took a relaxing breath and looked at her father. "We'll be moving a little ways from here though. It's where the school is."

"Well...it's only a little ways…right?" she said hopefully. "I'll be able to come back and see Tomoyo won't I?"

"Sakura…" he didn't know exactly how to tell her, and it pained him to do so, "The school is in the United States."

eekness. only one more chapter. this is so depressing. i really need to-...oh wait i can't say that, never mind. hahaha. just forget it.  
**hypnotizes the wonderful reader and makes them forget _snaps_**

So...I'm sorry I didn't update last week..school started and I was trying to get back into the groove. And I kept forgetting to post this and I was going to put this up yesterday but FanFiction was down sadly. But...yeah, your new chapter for the Labor Day Weekend!

**_NOW REVIEW!_**  
ShiningStarr


	13. Chapter 13

**_ZIS EES DEE LAHST CHAPTEHRRRR_**. cries hysterically and yeah...i felt like writing with an accent. so deal w/it. lol.

Sorry this took so long...I've been so busy...I had to do some tech for a musical and it took up so much of my time and energy and the rest was eaten by school. Right now I hate school pretty much, but on the bright side I got asked to Homecoming. AAHH. so excited! haha.

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Card Captors in any way. I DO own the PLOT however; if you steal it, I steal you soul!_**

* * *

Chapter 13: Goodbye 

Sakura had thought that after she had been banned from seeing the man she loved and her best friend had to move 100's of miles away, that her life could not possibly get any worse, but she was gravely mistaken.

"Wait…" she shut her eyes and shook her head as if she had just imagined him saying something completely absurd. "What did you say?"

"The school is the U.S. It's a very highly reputed school and they have some excellent programs there." He was trying to make it easier.

"Dad…you're talking about moving halfway around the _world_!" she started to cry.

"I could handle it if we had moved to another part of Japan or something but…halfway around the world!" she almost shouted.

"Sakura, this was one of the most convenient choices. Your mother had always wanted to take you there anyways." He kneeled down in front of her and had his hands on her shoulders.

"I don't care! I don't want to move so far away from everything!" she stood up and walked a few steps away as she started to cry softly. "And besides…she would've only taken us there for vacation…not to live there!"

"Sakura, I wouldn't do this if I didn't think I was doing what was best for you." He tried to console his only and youngest daughter.

"How do you know what's best for me!" she stepped away from him and turned away from him.

"I'm doing what I think will help you for your life later on. I know it won't be easy for you to do this, but there are a lot of things in life you won't want to do, but you have to. You have to take what life gives you and do the best that you can!" he said firmly.

She sighed and sobbed at the same time. "Is that all?" she wiped the tears off of her face with her sleeve and went over to the stairs.

"We'll be leaving tomorrow at 7 p.m. I have some boxes for you to put your things in when you want to start packing." He said as she went up the stairs.

She went into her room and locked the door. _How can my life get any worse? First I'm banned from seeing Syaoran. .although I still did see him…then my best friend leaves…now I have to move halfway across the globe to go to some school my father thinks I should go to. I wish this had never happened. I don't care if I hadn't had all of those moments with Syaoran…it rushed us…we probably would've gotten to that point eventually anyways. I hate my life!_ She wanted to scream until her throat was hoarse and was too tired to scream anymore.

* * *

The hours slowly rolled by as she lay on her bed, drifting in and out of a drowsy sleep. Her father had come to her door at some point and told her that he and Touya were leaving for a few hours to go and do something, but she didn't fully comprehend what he had said. She had acknowledged him and said she'd be fine. He told her goodbye and that he loved her, and she had muttered a drowsy, "Love you too…" back to him. 

She opened her eyes and looked at the clock. The cold, steel hands in the wind up clock showed the time to be around 2:20. _Shoot…I'm supposed to be going to school to see Syaoran…_almost exactly after she stood up, she heard the doorbell ring. _Who on earth would be here?_ She grumbled and got out of her bed and trudged downstairs and looked out the window, "Syaoran!" she exclaimed. She opened the door and immediately felt his arms around her, "W-what are doing here!" she exclaimed, suddenly wound up.

"I've been at the school since 1:45. A few minutes after it was 2…I knew that you wouldn't have not come except if you said there was no physical way possible for you to come…I came here as fast as I could…I had to see you whether or not your brother and dad were here…I had to." He said breathlessly.

"Syaoran…" she started crying.

"What! What's wrong?" he pulled her head up to see her eyes shining in tears.

"I have to move…" she cried, hugging him tighter to her.

"It's not that bad. I told you I'd come to you wherever you were!" he kissed the top of her head.

"No..." she pulled herself a little bit away from him. "I have to move so far away from here!" she almost fell onto him, but she steadied herself.

"How far?" he said, suddenly sounding weak.

"Halfway across the entire planet!" she sobbed hysterically.

He looked at her with eyes semi-wide in shock. "You mean…the United States?"

She nodded and she started crying feverishly, "My dad says that…there's a school there that…he wants me to go to and…Syaoran I don't want to go! First Tomoyo moves and now I have to move away from everyone and everything I've ever known!"

He ran his hands roughly through his hair and turned away from her somewhat. "It doesn't matter." He finally said.

"What!" she sounded astonished.

"It doesn't matter. I told you that I'd come to you no matter where you went. I don't care if you move to the most desolate place on this planet, I will find you and I'll come to you." He wiped the tears away from her eyes with his fingers and gently stroked the sides of her face. "Don't worry about it all right?" he kissed her forehead and closed his eyes.

"All right." She closed her eyes as well and felt his lips on her forehead.

"Hey," he lifted her head to where she was looking directly into his eyes, "don't worry. We won't be away from each other for long."

"I know…" she smiled and sighed as he kissed her.

He moved away from the door so she could shut it and lock it while he was still kissing her, and she ended up against the door with him against her. "Syaoran…do you really love me? And I mean do you love me enough to-"

"Sakura…" he looked directly into her eyes. "You make me feel like 10 times that man I am when I'm with you. When we were in that room together…and we were in the door way and I was holding you…I made a promise to myself that I would never let you go…I don't care how long it takes me to find you, I will never be with anyone besides you after this. I can feel it within my heart, and I can see it in your eyes."

She felt like her heart was pounding in her head; her head felt like it was getting hotter by the second and she couldn't take her eyes away from his. "Syaoran…" she said unsteadily. "I…I didn't know you felt so strongly about me."

"Of course I do. Why would you think I wouldn't?" he smiled somewhat unsurely.

"I…I just…you've been with a few girls…I thought I was just another one to you…" she said somewhat honestly.

"No!" he sounded shocked. "Why would you think that?" he wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him.

"I don't know…I just didn't think you were serious about me-"

He kissed her again to stop her from saying it, "Don't say that again." He said tenderly. "I think you're the only girl I've ever been serious with."

She could feel her heart pressing outwards on her ribs, "…I…I don't know what to say!" she felt her doubt leave her.

"You don't have to say anything if you don't want to." He looked her in the eye and ran his hands up her back.

"Not here…" she said stopping his hands with hers. "Come with me." She said softly and led him upstairs. "Besides me, you're the only other person here. My brother and my dad had to go out somewhere for a while. They left maybe an hour ago." She said as she shut her door.

"Are you drawing this?" he pointed to the drawing on her desk.

"Oh…yeah…it's kind of bad and…unfinished though…" she said timidly. She never liked it when people looked at what she was doing.

"No it's not. It's really good. Is this what you were working on for art or something?" he asked, leaning over it and examining it better.

"I was…I don't know if I want to keep doing it though. I've lost my inspiration on it I guess." She sighed and walked over beside him.

"When did you start this?" he put her arm around her waist.

"Uh…yesterday?" she looked around the room.

"Wow…this is really good…" he said again. "Promise me something?" he smiled at her.

"What?" she looked at him curiously.

"I want you to finish this before I see you again." His fingers grasped her small waist tighter.

"Well…how long will that be?" she looked up at him.

"A few months at the most maybe. Do you think you can do that?" he smiled handsomely.

"I suppose I can. I just hope I can keep my inspiration for it." She sighed and looked down at it almost disapprovingly.

"So…is that a promise?"

"Yes." She said softly.

"Good, now we can get to the more important matters." He said sounding almost businesslike.

"More important matters?" she looked up at him questioningly.

"Uh huh." He turned his head and kissed the soft, fleshy part of her neck right under her chin.

She felt a strong shiver go down her back and she subconsciously moved closer to him. "Yeah…more important matters…" she whispered.

The fleece jacket she was wearing suddenly seemed too hot. _Why didn't I put anything on under this!_ She mentally cursed herself. "Syaoran…" she lightly and regretfully pulled him away from her neck so he wouldn't leave any obvious marks. "Look…I know I said that I wanted to wait and all…but…"

"No, not yet. When I come back to you…" he stopped her. _I wish we could too…but she's not ready for it and I don't to end up hurting her even when I'm not there._

She took his hands and pulled him over to her bed. "I love you." She whispered in his ear before she sat down.

He smiled genuinely and leaned down to kiss her, "I love you too." He hesitated for as he looked into her eyes before he kissed her.

She lost control of all thought in her mind after she lay back against her bed, but she felt so safe and secure when she felt his hand on her side. _How am I going to live without him when I leave? Am I honestly going to be able to not fall in love again? Who knows how long I won't see him. He says it will be only a few months but how will he even begin to find me?_ She had sudden worries racing though her mind but his lips on her fingertips suddenly made them melt away.

He was kissing her fingers, her hands, her arms, her shoulders, her neck, her face, and her lips. He tried not to let all of his weight down on her when she motioned for him to come onto her. "Sakura…" he sighed happily as he felt her hands on his arms.

"Would you stop avoiding just kissing my lips!" she laughed.

"What? I'm trying to gain momentum here! Do you want me to just jump right on you!" he laughed.

"No…but you've been kissing almost everything but my lips so far!" she smiled sweetly.

"I suppose so. All right." He added in before he kissed her keenly.

She felt her heart start to pound as his hands came under her jacket. Her hands were letting her mind envision every muscle on his upper body as he kissed her. She felt like nothing else could possibly matter except this one last time she had with him. He, Syaoran, her first boyfriend, her first kiss, her first experience with true romance, and the man she was in love with.

He went slower with her this time than he had at the school before he had been rudely interrupted. _She is so…gorgeous._ He thought to himself as he opened his eyes only for a moment to look at her as he was kissing her.He lifted himself off of her a little bit so that he could try to unzip his jacket.

She felt him moving off of her so she pulled his head up and looked down to see what he was doing. "If you wanted to take your jacket off, all you had to do was stop for a second." She smiled and laughed.

"I didn't want to disturb you." He said somewhat seductively as he sat up and unzipped it to reveal a gray, long-sleeved muscle shirt.

"Now _that_ is hot." She cat called to him quietly.

He pulled the sleeves up to his elbows almost and leaned down to kiss her quickly. "I know. It's supposed to keep all the hotness in…but uh…since you're leaving…I have to give you something to remember me by." He said less than an inch away from her lips. He leaned back up quickly and pulled his shirt off without a second thought and let both of his items drop to the floor.

She nearly screamed in delight but she covered her mouth and sat up as best as she could considering her legs were under him and pulled his head down to kiss her. "I feel bad now." She grinned as he let her lay back.

"Why?" he leaned over her in a seductive way and gave her a strong look.

"I can't do that, I don't have another shirt under here!" she giggled and lifted her jacket up a little bit so that he could see so.

"So, you can still take it off." He said as a matter-of-factly. "Come on, I'll help you." He slid his hands up her sides quickly, which made her nearly burst out in a fit of giggles.

"Hold on…it'll be kind of hard with you on me." She said as a hint for him to get off. He groaned and rolled off, and she rolled over onto him and sat up, "Okay. Now this I can work with." She said as she ran her hands down his chest.

"Hey, I might get a little ticklish." He caught her hands on his stomach.

She was extremely nervous as she lifted her fleece up over her stomach, but what made it worse was that he ran his hands up the sides of her legs and onto her back as she pulled it over her head. She kept it on her arms which covered the front of her back up; _I have a bra on, and why am I so nervous about this? Well perhaps it's because you happen to be dating the most gorgeous guy ever and he's watching you taking your jacket off!_ She argued to herself as she felt her face flush.

He saw her nervous gaze and then her face turn light red, "Come here," he pulled her back down by her arms and gave her a sweet kiss. "If it bothers you, just put a shirt on. We're getting too hot for sweatshirts, but that should be good to let air in." he said comfortingly.

"No…I'll probably end up regretting not doing something. I just have to get comfortable in it. We've studied nude models in Art for crying out loud." She sounded as if she was just trying to convince herself and her voice broke softly.

"Hey, look if you don't want to you don't have to!" he pulled his legs out from under her and sat up so he could hug her. "Don't make yourself do this if it's uncomfortable." He felt her head on his shoulder.

"I did the exact same thing in Art." She exclaimed in a huff.

"This is completely different!" he lifted her head up and looked her in the eye.

"You weren't the one taking your clothes off!" They both laughed.

"Just put a shirt on!" he pointed to a shirt on the floor and tried to make a serious face.

She got up and went over to pick it up and she realized her back was still exposed to him. She took a deep breath and let her jacket fall to the floor. "I'm fine." She said almost breathlessly and got back onto the bed. She pushed him back down and started kissing him.

He knew she was doing it out of nerve so he started out with his hands on her neck. She let her weight come down on him, since it wasn't a whole lot and tried to focus on kissing him. _I'm fine…he's not even looking at me. His eyes are closed!_ She convinced herself not to be nervous.

25 minutes and a few more shed items later, Sakura lay partially on him with her arm across his bare chest. She was breathing somewhat heavily and her body was shining with perspiration. He looked at her face; _she looks so peaceful and happy_. His eyes descended upon her fragile frame. She was so graceful looking even when she was tired and resting. _I don't want to let her go._ His arms tightened around her and he kissed her forehead.

She stirred and her eyes slowly opened, "Are you okay?" she gazed lovingly at him.

"I should be asking that not you!" he laughed softly.

"Well…I'm fine. I feel so tired…but at the same time…so keyed up. You don't know how special that moment will always be to me." She kissed his neck.

"Are you fine with where we stopped though? I feel like I cut you off from something you really wanted." He stroked her arm with the back of his fingers.

"No. I was glad you did. It makes me want to wait around for you and I know I'll enjoy it that much more when I see you again." She sighed, feeling fulfilled.

He looked over at her clock. "I should probably go." He sighed sadly.

She looked at her clock, "I don't want you to go." She tightened her arm across his chest as he tried to sit up.

"I know. You don't want your family coming home and finding us like this though. Do you?" he sat up against the pressure of her arm and swung his legs over to the side of the bed.

She sat up and crawled behind him and kissed his shoulders, "I couldn't care less. I want to go with you."

"You'll like the States. Don't worry about it."

A few minutes later, he was fully clothed and at the door, trying to tear himself away from her arms. "Sakura you're not making this any easier on me to leave. I told you, I'll try to come tomorrow if I can."

"I'm just scared this will be the last time I'll be seeing you for a really long time." She held her grip on him.

"Listen, I love you and I am going to see you again. You'll have fun. I have to go now, but I'll be back for you." He gave her the longest kiss he had ever given a woman in his entire life and left shortly after.

* * *

Sakura began to pack all of her clothes into the boxes and then she began to put as many things in the boxes as she could. She left a bag out with a few things in it for the next day. When her father and brother came home, she was back in her sweats and fleece, taking boxes downstairs and she started crying. 

The next day, she waited all day by the door for Syaoran to come, but for some reason, he never showed up. She assumed that it would have been too emotionally hard for him, even more so for her, so she decided it was for the best.

She only started to cry when she felt her head being pressed into the headrest of the seat on the airplane as it took off from the ground.

His words echoed in her head as if he had just said them to her, _I love you and I am going to see you again. You'll have fun. I have to go now, but I'll be back for you…

* * *

_

So...now the story is over. This is most depressing day ever. heavy sigh Well...I might as well tell you.  
**_THERE IS GOING TO BE A SEQUEL._**

yep. you heard me. a sequel. i think most of you had figured it out...but you never know. i thought i'd tell you. : )  
if and when i finish writing it, i will post it. i won't wait to write a whole 'nuther (haha) story before i start posting it again. im going to warn you though...it might take a little while for me to get it up because school is killing me right now but ill try my best to write.

So now...this is the last time I can ask you for this...  
**_PLEEEEEAAAASSSSEEE GIVE ME REVIEWS AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!_**

I love you guys and it's been a wonderful time with you all!  
See you in the future...and check out some of my other stories...

Oh, btw, I'm going to start posting a DIFFERENT CCS story in a few weeks...so watch out for that one. And know that it is **_NOT_** I repeat **_NOT_** related to this story in ANY WAY. so yeah...just thought i'd let you know.

and again...**_REVIEW!_**  
ShiningStarr


End file.
